Tout ira bien
by Lucie.A-K-Y-T
Summary: UA. Lily quitte James après qu'il ait tenté de lever la main sur Harry. Harry voit ainsi son monde bouleversé, entre le départ de sa mère qui rencontre un autre homme et refait sa vie petit à petit, et son père qui dépérit, gaspille son argent et ne l'accepte plus. En plus de tout ça, il rencontre un certain Draco Malfoy, qui chamboule un peu plus sa vie... /!\ Slash HPDM
1. Prologue

Bonjour bonjour ! J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic il y a un moment déjà, et puis je l'ai laissée de côté, parce que je préférai lire qu'écrire. Alors pourquoi la publier maintenant ? Pour avoir des avis, des conseils, mais aussi pour me convaincre de la finir, avoir un but.

Ceci est un **SLASH** , un Drarry même ! Donc homophobes s'abstenir, je ne tiendrai pas compte de vos messages. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de lemon, mais sait-on jamais ! Je changerai le rating si besoin.

Ce sera, comme dit dans le résumé, un Univers Alternatif. J'aime beaucoup ce genre de choses, ça change un peu et on peut trouver des fictions très originales. Tant que les caractères des personnages ressemblent aux originaux (avec parfois des modifications, situations obligent) c'est intéressant.

Autre point qui varie de l'œuvre originale : Draco a 2 ans de plus que Harry. Je trouvais pas mal de changer cette donnée...

Bref, je dois vous ennuyer plus qu'autre chose là, donc passons aux choses sérieuses !

Disclaimer : Tout à** J. K . R**, sauf Mary, j'avais envie de créer la femme de Rémus !

Bonne lecture !

Prologue :

_14 ans plus tôt..._

_- Dis Padfoot, c'est grand chez toi et tonton Sév' ! Pourquoi Papa il dit toujours que vous vivez dans votre petit monde alors ? demanda Harry, 4ans, dans les bras de son parrain, en arrivant chez celui-ci._

_- Parce que ton père est stupide, Potter, répliqua Severus._

_Cela sembla suffire au petit, qui hocha simplement la tête. Son oncle l'avait toujours impressionné. Mais il l'aimait bien._

_- Quel est ce raffut ? grogna une voix derrière le dos des arrivants._

_Harry sourit au petit garçon blond qui avait émis cette plainte._

_- Salut ! Moi c'est Harry, et toi ?_

_Le petit, âgé de six ans tout au plus, sembla choqué que l'autre lui parle aussi simplement. D'habitude, les gens lui parlaient de façon révérencieuse mais Draco sentait bien qu'ils ne l'aimaient. Alors que ce Harry semblait lui parler... comme lui parlait à Dobby. Mais au lieu de l'énerver, ce fait le rendit heureux. Il s'approcha, et se présenta :_

_- Je m'appelle Draco Lucius Malfoy, et j'ai six ans ! Et toi ?_

_Rapidement, ils décidèrent d'aller jouer. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à rire et sourire. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre, et aucun cri, aucune dispute ni aucune larme n'éclata, alors que les deux garçons étaient connus pour imposer leurs volontés... Dans la cuisine, les adultes discutaient._

_- Je n'avais jamais vu Draco aussi tactile et heureux, surtout avec un enfant de son âge, murmura Snape, songeur._  
_- Quand je te disais que Harry fait des miracles ! sourit son mari._

_- Dis parrain, je pourrai revenir en même temps que Dray ? demanda soudain le petit Harry quand il revit Sirius, quelques jours plus tard._  
_- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? s'étonna l'adulte._  
_- Parce que papa il veut pas. Il a dit qu'il voulait pas que je devienne ami avec un Malfoy, et que c'était pas normal que je veuille toujours le revoir comme ça, que à 4ans, on est ami avec tout le monde et personne à la fois. Ça veut dire quoi ?_

_Sirius regarda vers Lily, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui explique cette histoire. Mais celle-ci semblait de plus en plus morose. Elle dépérissait à vue d'œil depuis plusieurs mois maintenant._

_Harry et Draco ne se revirent qu'une fois chez leurs parrains avant que James ne menace Sirius de ne plus le laisser voir son fils s'il revoyait le jeune Malfoy chez lui. La fois suivante, les deux petits se dirent adieu, comme s'ils avaient compris. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils se virent, et ils oublièrent tous deux. Mais pas James Potter._

_7 mois plus tôt..._

_- Je demande le divorce._

_Ils y étaient. Lily Potter Evans l'avait dit. Malgré l'amour qu'elle portait à son mari, qui s'apparentait d'ailleurs plus à de l'affection après ces vingt ans de mariage, elle ne pouvait plus accepter cette vie, tout ce faste, toutes ces vanités. Et encore moins que James lève la main sur Harry sans raison._

_- Quoi ? Comment oses-tu espèce de..._

_- Tais-toi ! Que tu me rabaisses depuis des années, que tu m'empêches de m'épanouir, je peux encore le supporter. Mais que tu t'en prennes à Harry parce qu'il ne veut pas aller dans cette école de commerce et devenir comme toi, un homme froid, distant et qui se pavane à longueur de temps... Tu me dégoûtes ! hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle._  
_- Parce que tu crois que ce n'est que pour ça ? s'insurgea son futur ex-époux._  
_- Non maman, ce n'est rien, j'irai, mais s'il-te-plaît, ne pars pas, intervint Harry._

_Mais Lily était décidée. Elle se doutait que ce n'était pas la seule raison pour que James agisse ainsi, mais elle soutiendrait son fils, et elle ne laisserait pas cet homme lui faire du mal. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait, ses économies étaient trop maigres pour lui permettre de tenir plus de trois mois sans aide. Mais ses meilleurs amis, Rémus, Mary et Severus, l'aideraient sans doute les premiers temps. Sirius se joindrait lui aussi à eux, en tant que mari de Severus et parrain de Harry mais aussi et surtout en tant qu'ami de Lily, même si James s'y opposerait._

_- Tu n'es qu'une sale profiteuse, ragea James. Après toutes les fringues et les bijoux que j'ai pu t'acheter..._  
_- Et toi tu es détestable, répliqua Lily. Tu pensais me retenir avec tes richesses ? C'est mal me connaître. Tu ne m'aimes plus, tu m'as sans doute trompée, et tu oses t'en prendre à notre fils ? Va au diable, je me débrouillerai seule. Tu auras une pension alimentaire à payer, afin que Harry puisse vivre décemment, mais je t'en demanderai le moins possible. Je ne veux plus dépendre en rien de toi._

_C'est ainsi que la rousse s'organisa avant de quitter la maison Potter, qui pendant un temps avait eu l'air chaleureuse et avait accueilli leur famille durant ces vingt dernières années. Avant son départ, elle vendit toutes les robes et bon nombre de bijoux que James lui avaient offerts afin de les revendre et avoir ainsi une somme plus importante. Cela le mit dans une colère noir et le fit insulter celle qu'il aimait malgré tout. Mais elle ne céda pas, et la dispute aurait pu s'envenimer si Rémus et Sirius n'étaient pas arrivés. Le jour de son départ, elle prit son fils à part._

_- Voici mon adresse. Je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi une fois que je serai installée. En attendant, va chez ton parrain et ton oncle Severus. Mais ne reste pas plus que de nécessaire ici. Sache que si je pars, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est même grâce à toi que j'en ai la force mon bébé. J'ai espéré tout ce temps pouvoir changer ton père, le rendre plus humain, et surtout moins prétentieux, mais j'ai échoué, et même plus..._

_Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, sa voix tremblait. Mais elle resta droite, même sous les insultes de son époux. Sur ces dernières paroles, elle partit, laissant un Harry seul, triste, mais fier de sa mère. Il décida d'aller passer quelques jours chez Hermione, elle seule saurait lui remonter le moral après le départ de la femme dont il avait hérité les yeux, et qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde._


	2. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour ! Alors, je voulais donner quelques précisions sur cette histoire, avant que vous n'attaquiez ce chapitre :

- L'histoire se passe aux États-Unis, et plus précisément à San Francisco. La raison en est simple : en faisant quelques recherches pour en savoir plus sur les études que je veux faire faire à mes personnages, je suis tombée sur le site de l'Academy of Art University de San Francisco, et dans cette université, j'ai trouvé tout ce que je voulais en un seul endroit, ce qui était impeccable, plutôt que d'inventer un lieu et les matières enseignées.

- Conséquence : j'essaye d'utiliser le système scolaire américain ! Bon, il y a sans doute des erreurs... Si vous vous y connaissez mieux que moi, ou repérez une erreur, n'hésitez pas à me la faire remarquer ! :)

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a motivée à peaufiner ce chapitre et les suivants ! Merci aussi aux followers (on dit comme ça au moins ? )

Disclaimer : tout à J.K.R, sauf l'histoire et Mary que j'ai pris la liberté d'ajouter, et que vous découvrirez un peu plus tard ! (je précise que je n'ai rien contre Nymphadora Tonks, c'est simplement qu'il me fallait quelqu'un de l'âge de Lily. D'ailleurs elle apparaîtra à plusieurs reprises...)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 :

- Harry dépêche-toi, tu vas finir par être en retard ! cria Lily du bas de l'escalier.  
- J'arrive, hurla-t-il en retour depuis la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme brun finit par dévaler les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Son odorat sensible détecta l'odeur de pain grillé et de gelée de groseille.

- Bonjour ma petite môman chérie, sourit-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils qui la dépassait d'une tête.

- N'oublie pas de ne rien prévoir pour demain soir, le prévint-elle.  
- Oui, je sais, tu dois me présenter Sullivan... soupira-t-il.

Lily avait refait sa vie. Elle continuait de voir Remus, Mary, Severus et Sirius. Elle savait que James avait replongé dans la débauche aux vues et aux sues de tous, ainsi que dans le gaspillage d'argent. Pas qu'il n'en ait les moyens, loin de là. Mais ses amis ne le supportaient plus, et Severus avait même fini par refuser d'accompagner Sirius chez « ce connard prétentieux de Potter » depuis environ trois mois. Certes, ce n'était pas l'entente cordiale entre eux, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu à en arriver là.  
La jeune femme de son côté était entrée dans la vie active. Après deux mois de recherches infructueuses, alors qu'elle était prête à aller demander de l'aide à son ex-mari afin de subvenir aux besoins de Harry, elle avait finalement trouvé un job dans une boutique, chez un fleuriste plus précisément. Elle avait toujours eu un don avec les plantes, et savait les arranger avec goût en bouquets magnifiques. Elle n'était pas riche, mais en faisant attention elle réussissait à vivre décemment, avec un toit et de quoi se nourrir. Elle s'était découverte un talent de négociatrice en faisant les brocantes pour trouver quelques meubles pour sa petite maison. Elle avait aussi un jardin, dont Harry et elle s'occupaient dés qu'ils le pouvaient, où poussaient salades, tomates, courgettes et radis l'été, carottes et potirons pour l'automne à venir. Ainsi, c'était toujours ça en moins à acheter, et puis c'était meilleur et plus sain. En abandonnant James, elle voulait retrouver un certain équilibre, et mine de rien ce petit jardin y contribuait.

Elle avait aussi rencontré quelqu'un il y a maintenant quatre mois. Au début, Sullivan n'était qu'un ami, puis des sentiments étaient nés entre eux. Ils étaient un couple depuis bientôt un mois. Et le lendemain, elle le présenterait à son fils. Elle espérait qu'ils s'apprécieraient, ou plutôt que Harry accepterait son petit-ami, malgré son attachement très fort pour son père.

- Maman, je t'ai déjà dit que je ferai des efforts pour le connaître ! J'aurai cru que tu me donnerais un peu plus de crédit tout de même, bouda-t-il. Si tu es heureuse avec lui, reprit-il plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas le droit de m'opposer à ton bonheur et...

Mais sa mère le coupa gentiment :

- Je ne veux pas non plus que tu te forces. Si vraiment tu n'arrives pas à l'apprécier, je...

Ce fut au tour du fils de couper sa mère, avec tristesse :

- Je ne veux pas que tu le quittes pour un caprice d'enfant. Je veux dire, je sais que tu as été malheureuse avec papa, et je m'en voudrais si tu devais quitter quelqu'un avec qui tu peux connaitre le bonheur juste parce que je ne le supporte pas. Je ne dis pas que je vais l'adorer du premier coup, mais j'essaierai vraiment de le connaître avant d'avoir un avis définitif. Laisse-moi juste du temps s'il-te-plait.  
- Merci, répondit simplement Lily, émue.

Le brun prit son sac et partit attraper son bus avant de vraiment être en retard. En arrivant à son arrêt, il reconnut Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie depuis l'école primaire. Elle était accompagnée de son petit-ami, un certain Ronald Weasley, que Harry n'appréciait pas particulièrement et avec qui il ne se sentait jamais très à l'aise, encore moins en confiance.

- Salut 'Ry, sourit la brune en se précipitant dans ses bras.  
- Salut 'Mione, rit-il en l'enlaçant.  
- Bonjour Harry, marmonna le jeune homme roux qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, tenait fermement la main de sa petite-amie.  
- Bonjour Ron. Tu vas bien ?

S'ensuivit une discussion de pure politesse, car il était clair que Ron ne supportait pas vraiment la présence du brun. Lorsque le bus arriva, Hermione se mit entre les deux garçons, discutant tantôt avec Harry de la rencontre avec le fameux Sullivan, tantôt avec Ron de basket, bien que ce soit plus le jeune homme qui parla et elle qui l'écoutait. Harry n'aimait pas voir l'autre monopoliser la conversation ainsi. En fait, c'était surtout le fait qu'il ne parle pas de choses qui pourraient intéresser ou plaire à Hermione. Ce garçon ne savait pas ce qu'elle aimait, ses sujets de discussions favoris, ou encore son plat préféré, et osait se dire amoureux d'elle. Alors qu'elle, elle savait beaucoup de choses sur lui, qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir, sans rien en retour. Cela révoltait Harry, que cet énergumène ne comprenne pas sa chance, mais il se taisait. Hermione semblait plutôt distraite cependant, et répondait à ses sms, n'écoutant que partiellement l'autre garçon.

- 'Mione, on pourra se voir dimanche ? lui demanda timidement Harry.  
- Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Tu me raconteras comment se sera passée la soirée et ce que tu penses de Sullivan ?  
- Promis, sourit-il. Mais pour tout dire, j'angoisse un peu et...  
- Navré de vous interrompre, s'immisça Ron, pas le moins du monde désolé, mais 'Mione, tu devais venir manger chez moi dimanche.  
- Oh c'est vrai ! Désolée Ron, j'irai m'excuser auprès de ta mère.

Ron se sentit blessé. Il passait toujours après l'autre, Potter... Il détestait ce type depuis des années, mais il faisait des efforts pour garder Hermione. Seulement, un jour, il savait qu'il lui demanderait de choisir, entre l'autre tête de hérisson ébouriffé et lui. Mais il craignait que la réponse ne soit négative pour lui...

- Ce n'est rien 'Mione, va plutôt chez les Weasley. Ron est ton petit-ami, c'est plus important.  
- Mais Harry, tu auras besoin d'en parler et... commença la jeune fille.  
- Laisse, on en parlera pendant nos deux heures de perm' lundi après-midi, d'accord ?

Après avoir argumenté, elle se laissa finalement faire, bien qu'elle ne sembla pas convaincue. Elle resta songeuse un moment, ne faisant que répondre à quelques sms, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au lycée. Ron soupira. Il détestait vraiment Potter.

Bien que la fin d'année approche, et le _High School Diploma_ avec, le cours de littérature américaine se passa tranquillement. Le professeur McGonagall était une passionnée, et était toujours ouverte à de nouvelles interprétations que ses élèves pouvaient proposer. Cela aidait à rendre le cours plus vivant et plus intéressant. Après ces deux heures, il avait espagnol. Hermione elle, avait pris allemand en deuxième langue, alors ils se séparaient lors de ces cours. Ils se retrouvaient toutefois en permanence l'heure d'après, puis en français avant d'aller manger avec quelques amis. Dean et Seamus faisaient rire leurs amis de leurs blagues dans la file du self lorsque Ron arriva, semblant mécontent.

- Hermione, on devait manger ensemble aujourd'hui...  
- Tu ne sais toujours pas, arrivé fin mai, qu'on a cours pendant l'heure du midi ? s'énerva Harry.  
- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ça t'avait empêché de manger, renchérit Padma Patil, la meilleure amie de Hermione. Alors va pomper l'air de quelqu'un d'autre !

Le jeune homme repartit encore plus en colère. Hermione sembla triste et déçue, ce que Harry remarqua de suite. Il lui demanda ce qui la tracassait, et elle lui dit qu'elle se posait juste beaucoup de questions. Le brun préféra la laisser en discuter avec Padma, se disant que ce serait mieux pour elle d'en parler entre filles avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Aller Hermione, raconte ! s'exclama Padma.

La jeune fille commençait à s'impatienter. Sa meilleure amie lui cachait quelque chose, elle le savait, et Harry était inquiet aussi. Mais pas moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau. À moins que...

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est ça ? fit-elle, son visage montrant sa contrariété.  
- Mais bien sûr que si Padma, tu le sais bien, mais...  
- Mais quoi ? Ne sommes-nous pas les meilleures amies, toi et moi ? Ne t'ai-je pas parlé, en exclusivité, de Dean l'an dernier ?  
- Si, je... Bon d'accord, mais il faut qu'on s'isole, je... je me sens perdue et j'aimerai avoir un conseil... murmura précipitamment et de manière un peu décousue la jeune fille.

Intérieurement, la jeune indienne se dit qu'il était vraiment facile de faire parler Hermione. Elles s'excusèrent auprès des autres et allèrent se poser à une table éloignée. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus grand monde à la cantine.

- Alors, dis-moi tout !  
- Eh bien...

Et Hermione lui raconta.

_Flash back :  
__  
__Il était passé 22h. Elle était restée chez Ron, et il avait commencé à vouloir aller plus loin. Pourtant Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête. Pas après à peine deux mois de relation. Le jeune homme tenta d'insister, mais elle le repoussa fermement, déclarant qu'elle préférait rentrer chez elle. Il ne daigna pas même la raccompagner. Une fois dehors, elle soupira. Elle n'était pas si bien avec Ron, mais elle en avait assez d'être seule. Toutes ses amies avaient un petit-ami, une relation sérieuse, sauf elle. Alors quand Ron était venu la voir, elle s'était dit qu'elle verrait bien. Mais elle regrettait énormément son idée maintenant. Elle hésita à aller chez Harry, qui habitait à 10 minutes à peine à pied, mais monta finalement dans le bus. Elle en avait pour au moins quinze minutes avant d'arriver à son arrêt, et dix de marche. Ça lui laisserait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.  
Dans le fond du bus se tenait un jeune homme. Il semblait un peu éméché, sans être totalement inconscient de ce qui l'entourait. Ayant aperçu la jeune fille, il se déplaça vers elle, s'installant sur le siège libre à côté d'elle._

- Bonsoir ! Que fait une si charmante demoiselle dans ce bus si tard ? Tu devrais être chez toi, si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis.  
- À part vous, je ne vois personne qui soit un danger potentiel, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Ah ! Si méchante, dit-il tragiquement, comme si ces mots lui avaient transpercé le cœur.

Hermione sourit. Ce jeune homme, en plus d'être beau, semblait plein d'humour.  


_- Mais je manque à tout mes devoirs ! Blaise Zabini, Blaizounours pour les intimes éméchés. Je vais sur mes 21 ans, se présenta le jeune homme avec un sourire un peu charmeur.  
- Hermione Granger, en couple, se présenta froidement la jeune fille.  
- Oh, ne te méprends pas, s'excusa-t-il. Je souris toujours comme ça, ou presque. Je ne cherche pas de nouvelle petite-amie. Mon ex m'a posé bien trop de soucis pour que j'y repense avant un moment, la rassura-t-il plus ou moins efficacement.  
- Hum... Eh bien, j'ai 18ans, et suis en Terminale littéraire. Je fais du français et de l'allemand..._

Et la conversation s'installa entre eux, calme, apaisante. Hermione apprit ainsi qu'en plus de faire des études dans une université d'arts pour se lancer en troisième année dans la mode, Blaise (qui avait insisté pour qu'ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms et se tutoient) avait de la conversation et une bonne culture générale. Ainsi, il avait hésité entre des études de droits et une école de stylisme, deux choses totalement différentes mais qui l'attiraient énormément, et avait fini par partir dans l'art. Il se disait, peut-être à tort, qu'au pire il pourrait reprendre des études de droit un peu plus tard, si vraiment il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Mais il semblait bien parti pour poursuivre sur cette voie, encouragé par sa mère, fan de vêtements et qui espérait le voir devenir un grand couturier afin d'obtenir des modèles en avant-première.

_Tout ça pour dire qu'elle ne vit pas passer les quinze minutes que durait le trajet, et fut même déçue de devoir quitter une si bonne compagnie. Elle allait le quitter à regrets lorsque..._

- Revoyons-nous Hermione, lui demanda soudain Blaise en la voyant se lever.

_- Qu... comment ? fit-elle, abasourdie.  
- Tous les deux, nous revoir, pour un ciné par exemple, encouragea le brun.  
- Ah euh... volontiers, sourit-elle._

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros, se promettant de rester en contact et de se revoir rapidement. Peut-être même ce samedi ?

_Fin du flashback  
__  
_- Et depuis cette rencontre, je doute encore plus... Parce que Ron est vraiment un rustre, il n'a pas de conversation, il est immature, il n'essaye même pas de vous connaître, et il déteste Harry.

Padma rit de ce dernier argument. Oui, Harry avait une part importante dans la vie de la jeune femme, et il fallait composer avec pour espérer rester avec elle. Et la réciproque était, évidemment, de rigueur.

- Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais quitter Ron le plus tôt possible, avant de revoir Blaise, commença doucement Padma.  
- Je sais, soupira Hermione, mais...  
- Parce que, la coupa Padma, s'il venait à se passer quoi que ce soit entre vous, tu t'en voudras beaucoup. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas dans ta nature de tromper les autres. Alors, mets les choses au clair rapidement avec lui. Une relation qui devient un poids n'a aucun avenir tu sais, lui sourit doucement l'indienne.  
- Tu as sans doute raison... Mais je ne peux pas en parler à Harry pour le moment. Il a déjà des soucis chez lui, je ne veux pas lui en ajouter.  
- Harry a des ennuis ? s'enquit Padma, inquiète.  
- Eh bien... il va rencontrer le nouveau copain de sa mère, alors il est assez soucieux et tendu... murmura tristement Hermione.  
- Je me doute, soupira la brune. Enfin, il est assez mature, il saura gérer ça, et puis tu seras là pour lui, et moi et les autres aussi si besoin.

Sur ceux, elles mangèrent tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien.

On était samedi midi. Harry attrapa son bus en sortant de français afin de rentrer chez lui. D'habitude, sa mère venait le chercher le samedi midi, mais aujourd'hui comme elle quittait plus tôt le boulot en après-midi, elle devait rester au magasin à midi, et le lendemain elle serait réquisitionnée une heure le matin, peut-être deux selon le travail à effectuer. En descendant une demi-heure plus tard, il vit passer un Ron furieux. Lorsqu'il le vit, celui-ci s'approcha, mais rebroussa chemin. Cela confirma son manque de courage pour Harry, même s'il n'en avait jamais douté. Enfin, il faudrait qu'il demande à Hermione des explications...

Il déjeuna tranquillement avant de monter faire ses devoirs. Vers 16h, sa mère revint et lui demanda d'aller chercher des œufs et du chocolat, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller acheter ni hier ni aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il partit, elle commençait son ménage. Lily était une femme très à cheval sur la propreté, et en cas de grand stress, elle nettoyait tout ce qu'elle trouvait.

Le brun revenait donc de ses courses, le chocolat et les œufs dans les bras, lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer. Tout en continuant d'avancer, il lut le : « On peut se voir dimanche finalement. J'aurai beaucoup de choses à te raconter ! » que Hermione lui avait envoyé. Pris dans ses pensées, il n'eut que le temps de voir une ombre avant de sentir un choc, le faisant tomber en arrière, les œufs se fracassant sur le trottoir.

- Eh ! Vous pourriez faire attention ! s'égosilla une voix face à lui.  
- Pardon ? Vous êtes aussi fautif que moi, et en plus je dois retourner chercher des œufs !  
- Oh, quel drame dans votre misérable existence, se moqua le jeune homme blond dans lequel il était entré en collision. Espèce d'attenteur à la sécurité d'autrui !  
- Vous vous croyez assez important pour inventer des mots ou êtes-vous trop stupide pour savoir s'ils existent ou non ? attaqua à son tour le brun.

Lorsqu'il rencontra les orbes d'acier de son interlocuteur, Harry se sentit fondre. Ces yeux étaient étincelants, il adorait ce qui s'en dégageait. Il décida de ne pas se laisser faire pour autant.

- À cause de vous, je dois retourner au supermarché, je vais perdre du temps et de l'argent !  
- Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que je vous dédommage alors que c'est vous qui m'êtes rentré dedans ? s'énerva le beau blond.  
- Il me semble que ce serait la moindre des politesses pourtant...  
- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire morveux !  
- Et moi vous croyez que j'ai le temps de retourner au supermarché parce qu'un vieux m'est rentré dedans ?  
- Vieux ? s'insurgea le blond.  
- Vous m'avez bien traité de morveux !  
- Parce que vous l'êtes !  
- Alors vous vous êtes un sale vieux pas foutu de s'excuser lorsqu'il renverse une personne, et vous devez être aveugle aussi pour ne pas m'avoir vu arriver !

L'autre sembla outré par ses propos, et allait répliquer, lorsque le brun reprit plus vivement encore :

- Et puis, ce serait la moindre des politesses de vous proposer, au moins pour m'accompagner racheter ces œufs, sinon les payer puisque vous êtes fautif...

Cet argument (ou le fait qu'il insiste tant pour quatre malheureux œufs) fit se décider le blond : il allait l'accompagner, et même lui payer ses foutus œufs.

- Je vous remercie de votre générosité, sourit Harry, ravi d'avoir pu embêter cet homme qu'il avait décidé de détester.

L'autre repartit ensuite, apparemment soulagé de s'être débarrassé de lui.  
Sur le chemin du retour, Harry repensa à ses yeux. Ils lui rappelaient quelque chose, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi, ou qui. C'était d'autant plus troublant que ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur de les... revoir. Oui, il avait déjà vu ces yeux, il en était sûr. Et il découvrirait où, et quand.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Comme vous avez pu le constater ce chapitre est d'un point de vue externe, focalisé sur Harry. Le prochain chapitre sera en POV Draco, car j'essaye d'alterner les différents POV pour donner des visions différentes, des éclairages nouveaux sur cette histoire que je voudrais moins simple...

Aussi, je pense publier toutes les semaines ! Je ne sais pas si je saurai garder ce rythme, surtout que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire cette fiction, mais je ferai en sorte de tenir cet engagement (sauf soucis techniques u.u'), pour que vous ne patientiez pas trop :)

À la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 2

Je suis vraiment désolée ! En fait le temps que je me rende compte qu'on était dimanche, on était lundi, 1h du matin u.u'. J'ai avancé dans l'histoire en début de semaine, mais j'ai totalement oublié de publier ! Bon, y a eu la fête de la musique, 2 anniv', mais la découverte de « To the Beautiful You » (TaeJoon sarangehyo ! ) n'y est pas pour rien T.T Enfin, le fait que je ne maîtrise pas ffnet n'a pas aidé . ça fait deux jours que j'essaye de le poster, en vain.  
Tout ça pour vous demander pardon, et vous annoncer que j'essaierai de publier plus tôt le chapitre suivant ! (qui est presque prêt, mais j'avais des idées pour le 4 donc j'ai pas retravaillé le 3...)

Après ce déballage de ma vie dont vous devez vous moquer, voici donc le chapitre 2 ! Il est en POV Draco, comme précisé au chapitre précédent.

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait très plaisir, et m'ont remotivée pour avancer dans cette histoire ! Je ne l'ai pas finie, et donc ces reviews me donnent la pêche et l'inspiration nécessaires ^^

Disclaimer : Tout à J.K.R sauf l'histoire ainsi que Sullivan et Mary, que vous découvrirez très prochainement !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

Chapitre 2 :

- Monsieur Malfoy ? Il faut vous lever, vous avez une épreuve ce matin et cet après-midi.

Draco ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. 6H45. Il devrait se lever pour se préparer et être impeccable, comme tout Malefoy se doit de l'être. Mais le sommeil l'appelait, tel les sirènes antiques appelant les marins, et ses draps/sables mouvants le tenaient captif, il ne pouvait que s'y enfoncer... Il fit pourtant un effort psychologique et physique titanesque : il repoussa ses draps de flanelle, et, faisant fi des cris de son cocon de douceur, se leva. Oui, Draco Malefoy avait vaincu. Se lever sur une victoire était un principe de vie qui lui permettait généralement d'être de bonne humeur. La vision de son corps d'Apollon dans le miroir de son armoire alors qu'il prenait ses vêtements, qu'il avait préparés la veille au soir sur cintre, contribuait aussi à un bon réveil. On est narcissique, ou on ne l'est pas !

Après avoir fait un saut de trois quarts d'heure dans la salle de bain, il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner composé d'œufs brouillés et de bacon juste saisi comme il aimait par les bons soins de Winky, la femme de ménage (comprendre ici bonne à tout faire) que sa mère avait tenu qu'il ait. Il faut dire qu'il était bien incapable de faire autre chose que des pâtes et des œufs durs. Et puis comment lui refuser cela ? Alors qu'elle avait d'autres soucis bien plus importants...

Le repas terminé, il retourna à la salle de bain se brosser les dents et se parfumer, et vérifier sa coiffure au passage. Il rejoignit ensuite sa coupée sport dont Dobby, le majordome, ouvrit la portière. Quelques minutes plus tard, il garait son véhicule sur le parking réservé aux étudiants de l' _Academy of Art University _de San Francisco dans laquelle il allait. Il devait passer les examens de fin de première année, et il était décidé à réussir. Et ce n'était pas la pression que son père mettait sur ses épaules depuis le début de l'année qui allait le chambouler et l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins !

Fort de cette décision, il se rendit dans l'amphi où avait lieu son épreuve écrite d'histoire de l'art. Cette après-midi, ce serait esthétique picturale.

La première année était assez générale tout en étant spécialisée dans les matières artistiques, et leur permettait de se familiariser avec divers arts, ce qui pourrait s'avérer très utile, peu importe la branche que les étudiants choisiraient par la suite. Lui-même souhaitait partir en architecture, spécialité design d'intérieur(1). L'histoire de l'art était bonne pour sa culture, et l'esthétique picturale était en rapport avec l'histoire de l'art. Ce n'était donc pas une mauvaise chose. Et puis le professeur Lupin savait rendre ses cours intéressants. Et comme il dispensait ces deux matières, Draco n'avait pas de raison de craindre d'échouer à un de ces examens.

De toute façon, il lui fallait réussir son année. Et si possible brillamment. Il en allait de son indépendance et de sa fierté. Son père avait déclaré qu'il ne réussirait pas dans cette branche. Tout ça parce que l'an dernier il avait tout fait pour rater son année et ainsi faire comprendre à son père qu'il ne voulait pas aller dans le domaine de l'économie et reprendre les rênes de son entreprise. Ni en politique, il n'avait aucune intention de devenir gouverneur ou pire, Président. C'était assez réducteur dit comme ça, mais ce qu'il voulait, c'était avant tout vivre de sa passion : l'art. Et plus précisément de l'art d'intérieur. Décorer des salons avec goût, conseiller des clients selon leurs envies et leur environnement, ou bien encore créer des objets. C'était ça qui lui plaisait. Et pour réussir, il était dans une formation en arts, mais suivait aussi des cours de commerce, à un niveau moindre que ceux qui vont dans des écoles spécialisées certes, mais il aurait les bases. Il ferait tout pour réaliser son rêve. Et la réussite de son premier semestre avec 16 de moyenne et une seule note en dessous de 15 en était la preuve.

Il reçut un message juste avant d'entrer dans l'amphi. Blaise. Apparemment il aurait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. De « carrément génial ». Comme toujours avec son meilleur ami. Mais il verrait ça plus tard, il avait des épreuves à passer. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre au brun, il finirait en retard sinon. Et puis son ami ne lui en voudrait pas de toute façon, il le connaissait.

Le midi il ne ralluma même pas son portable, il préféra aller déjeuner avec quelques gens de sa promo avec qui il avait discuté au cours de l'année. Ils pensaient tous avoir plutôt bien réussi en histoire de l'art et n'appréhendaient pas tellement l'épreuve qu'ils auraient de 15h à 17h. Leur année était plutôt travailleuse, même s'ils profitaient aussi du fait d'être étudiants.

Lorsque la prof demanda que les stylos soient posés à 17h, il venait de finir de relire sa copie. Timing parfait. Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage, il avait bon espoir quand à sa réussite sur cette épreuve. Sa copie rendue, il sortit et ralluma son portable. Un message de sa mère. Il la rassura, en lui donnant quelques détails. Elle le comprendrait, elle avait aussi suivi des études dans le domaine de l'art, pendant 3ans.

Il devait aussi répondre à Blaise. Sincèrement, il n'avait pas envie qu'il lui casse à nouveau les pieds avec son ex. Lavande Brown était une cruche qui n'avait rien à faire dans une université, même pour devenir actrice à son avis. Sauf pour finir dans le porno peut-être. Mais son meilleur ami en était malheureusement tombé amoureux, alors qu'il l'avait croisée à 2-3 fêtes. Comment avait-il fait ? Cette fille était plus vide qu'un trou noir... Toujours est-il qu'elle l'avait trompé parce qu'un mec mignon lui avait proposé de la baiser. Il n'en voulait pas à ce mec, après tout s'il n'avait pas été attiré par les hommes il aurait sûrement voulu de sa poitrine qu'elle exhibait à tous les regards avec ses décolletés monstrueux, ou encore aurait-il pu rêver de sa bouche gonflée au collagène, de ses jambes fuselées par la pratique de la gym pour ne pas prendre trop de poids et être d'une grande souplesse. Mais elle avait fait du mal à son Blaise, et elle allait le regretter, il le jurait.

Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui répondre alors ? Ils étaient tous deux en pleine session d'examen, et lui voulait sortir ? Il ferait mieux de se ramener chez lui, ainsi ils ne risquaient pas de finir la tête dans les toilettes, et auraient une chance de réussir les épreuves suivantes. Il se décida donc à envoyer un sms au brun pour s'inviter chez lui le soir-même, en précisant qu'il ne resterait pas diner.

En plus, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui tout de suite. Pour se retrouver seul devant ses dernières révisions... Il prit sa voiture et alla donc dans le quartier résidentiel où le brun vivait. La maison de Mme Zabini, ou plutôt la villa, était spacieuse, preuve de leur richesse, avec un jardin bien entretenu et une piscine visible depuis la rue. Après tout, les apparences et la superficialité étaient reines dans ce genre de quartier. Mais derrière les murs des maisons bien souvent se cachaient des secrets. Parfois, ils étaient bien gardés, comme chez Draco, ou encore chez Blaise. D'autres fois, ils étaient d'une évidence incroyable, comme chez cette idiote de Lavande… Tout le quartier savait qu'elle était une Mary-Sue, mais personne ne l'évoquait en public, faisant des sourires hypocrites à la jeune fille pour mieux la poignarder par derrière. Un secret de polichinelle comme il y en avait tant d'autres dans leur monde. Ce qui lui rappela la famille Parkinson, qui avait été déchue à force de commérages, alors qu'ils tentaient de faire tomber sa famille. Ce qui fut une grave erreur. Dans ce genre de quartier, les plus riches étaient les plus respectés, ou du moins les plus intouchables. Et les Malfoy étaient parmi les plus riches du pays. Comme quoi, les « discussions entre voisins » pouvaient faire de grands maux...

Arrivé devant la grille de son meilleur ami, Draco se fit annoncer, bien qu'il soit un habitué. Il entra, se gara dans la vaste cour, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Blaise, apparemment ravi de le voir. Il commença à lui parler de son ex en la traitant de tous les noms, puis lui dit que c'était fini, il ne pensait plus à elle. Et Draco sut qu'il était à nouveau tombé amoureux. Il espérait simplement que pour une fois, il ne récupérerait pas son ami le cœur brisé.

Blaise avait beau être un coureur de jupon, s'il était amoureux, il souffrait beaucoup de ses ruptures. Il lui arrivait de sortir avec une fille simplement parce qu'elle était jolie. Mais il préférait être avec celles dont il était amoureux, mais qui souvent l'utilisaient avant de le jeter.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la chambre du métis, afin que les domestiques ne puissent pas entendre leur conversation. En traversant les couloirs, Draco se rendit compte, une fois de plus, de la froideur de chez ses parents, du côté impersonnel qui régnait dans le manoir familiale. Alors que chez Blaise, il était à l'aise, les tons étaient crème, un peu écœurants mais chaleureux, et puis sa chambre était décorée avec goût mais était personnalisée. Draco n'avait jamais pu personnaliser sa chambre, et il n'en avait pas eu envie dans son appartement, puisqu'il devrait le quitter après ses examens. Il attendait d'avoir un logement stable pour se mettre à le décorer, pour avoir l'impression d'y habiter vraiment, d'y être à sa place.

- Alors, qui est l'heureuse élue ? l'interrogea-t-il une fois qu'ils furent installés sur le lit du jeune homme.

- Elle s'appelle Hermione, elle a 18ans, elle est intelligente, elle a un certain charme, elle est douce, elle est aussi plutôt farouche, elle… énuméra Blaise.

- Ok, ralentis un peu, le coupa Draco. Elle a l'air super, tu l'as rencontrée où ?

- Dans le bus.

- Pardon ?

- Dans le bus. En fait hier soir, je suis sorti pour me détendre un peu avant les épreuves et pour oublier cette garce de Lavande. Mais je me suis pas bourré la tronche non plus, le rassura-t-il, et je suis rentré par le bus de 22h20, donc pas trop tard. À l'arrêt suivant, il y a une jeune femme qui est montée. Et c'était elle. Dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai eu envie de lui parler, de la connaître. Au départ, elle m'a rembarré en disant qu'elle était casée. Ça m'a fait bizarre de l'apprendre, mais je me suis dit « ne va pas trop vite, mets-là en confiance avant ». Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. On a discuté, et elle a eu l'air de m'apprécier, puisqu'elle a accepté de me revoir demain après-midi, et qu'on a échangé nos numéros. Même qu'entre ses cours elle m'a envoyé des messages pour me soutenir pour mes épreuves, c'est cool non ?

Draco était sidéré. Blaise était prêt à patienter, alors qu'il l'avait vu quelque chose comme 10minutes dans un bus ? Il devait absolument rencontrer cette fille…

- Donc elle te plait, mais elle est casée. Et tu vas sortir avec elle. Excuse-moi mais elle n'a pas l'air de te voir comme un potentiel petit-ami, ou alors c'est une fille facile…

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une fille facile. Quand elle est montée dans le bus, elle avait l'air un peu perdue et… elle a sous-entendu qu'elle prévoyait de quitter son copain dans un de ses sms ce midi. Elle m'a dit… attends.

Blaise alla chercher son portable pour lui montrer le message de la jeune fille :

« Bon courage pour ton épreuve de cet après-midi :). Je dois régler quelque chose avant qu'on se voit samedi midi. Je risque donc d'être en retard, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrai ! À demain ! »

- Et en quoi c'est un sous-entendu sur le fait de quitter son copain pour toi ?

-Mais le « je dois régler quelque chose avant qu'on se voit » ! Ça, ça signifie « mon copain me gonfle, mais j'avais pas de raison de le quitter avant de te rencontrer, il faut que j'aille rompre ». Et elle a insisté sur le fait qu'elle viendrait !

Draco rit. Il n'y avait que Blaise pour trouver des trucs aussi tordus. Le pire étant que le plus souvent il avait raison. Les filles étaient vraiment trop compliquées pour lui. Les seules qu'il parvenait à comprendre, et encore, c'était sa mère et Nymphadora, sa cousine. Bien que le mot « comprendre » soit peut-être un peu trop fort pour cette dernière...

Ils continuèrent de discuter au sujet de ce rendez-vous. Blaise comptait l'inviter au ciné, et l'emmener manger une glace après. Classique, mais il préférait jouer la sécurité. Et puis il était le roi de l'improvisation, s'il voyait que quelque chose la dérangeait il saurait changer de plan. Draco adorerait rencontrer un jour cette jeune fille qui semblait déjà mener Blaise par le bout du nez sans même le savoir. Les yeux de Blaise étaient faussés, mais Draco sentait qu'elle était plus simple et naturelle que toutes ses autres petites-amies. Et il espérait qu'elle serait la bonne, et qu'elle saurait rendre son ami heureux.

Au final, cette discussion eut même le mérite de faire oublier ses tracas à Draco. Il n'était pas rabat-joie au point de casser l'ambiance avec ses soucis, et il préféra être heureux pour son ami que de penser au lendemain. Celui-ci se rappela d'ailleurs à lui bien assez tôt, lorsqu'en rentrant chez lui un peu plus tard, il vit qu'il avait un message sur son fixe. C'était sa mère qui lui rappelait qu'il devait impérativement venir au manoir ce week-end. Sa voix était faible, et il savait que cette fois, il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il devait rentrer chez ses parents, aller voir sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser cela, pas maintenant…

Le lendemain donc, après avoir été chez Millicent Bulstrode, une amie qui lui manquait beaucoup et qui était partie étudier dans une autre université puisqu'elle était plutôt branchée économie, et une rencontre un peu brutale avec un abruti qui lui avait cassé les pieds pour de malheureux œufs, il retourna dans son logement pour prendre sa valise qu'il avait faite le matin même. Il était sur le point de partir lorsque Winky vint le voir pour lui rappeler que l'appartement devait être vidé dans deux semaines au plus tard, et lui demander ce qu'elle devait faire. Il lui demanda de commencer à faire des cartons avec ses livres, et la rassura en lui donnant l'adresse de l'appartement qu'il avait trouvé pour la semaine suivante, et dans lequel elle devrait l'aider à transporter ses affaires, et où elle devrait s'installer aussi. Il savait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait savoir : si elle serait encore à son service ou non l'année suivante. Et Draco ne pensait pas pouvoir se passer d'elle, elle était efficace, cuisinait très bien, et puis ça lui faisait une présence lorsqu'il rentrait le soir. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait la journée, même sortir si elle le souhaitait, tant qu'elle était revenue pour 18h et que son travail était fait correctement. Parfois le soir, elle venait même discuter avec lui, ça lui changeait les idées et elle se sentait aussi moins seule.

Après quoi, il prit sa valise et la mit dans son coffre avant de monter dans la voiture et mettre le contact. Il avait aussi dû rassurer Dobby, le majordome qui le suivait depuis son enfance, sur sa présence pour encore de nombreuses années à ses côtés, avant de quitter la résidence. Il se dirigea finalement vers le manoir familial, un peu en retrait de la ville, entouré d'un grand parc avec une fontaine au centre. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cet endroit, qui l'avait toujours impressionné quand il était petit tant la bâtisse était imposante, mais il était obligé de venir. Une fois garé, il entra dans le manoir. Il se dirigea d'emblée vers le salon, où se trouverait sans doute sa mère.

Et elle était là, belle malgré son apparente faiblesse, le port droit, malgré les cernes creusant son visage amaigri. En voyant son fils arriver, elle fit un petit sourire, même si ce geste la faisait souffrir. Draco l'embrassa doucement, comme pour ne pas la blesser, et lui sourit en retour.

- Comment allez-vous mère ?

- Plutôt bien je dois dire. La cortisone doit y être pour beaucoup. J'ai eu la permission de rentrer ce week-end, ce qui ne veut pas dire grand chose.

- Cela peut signifier que tu vas mieux, intervint Lucius Malfoy, qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

- Cela peut aussi bien signifier qu'ils souhaitent que je passe un dernier week-end avant de ne plus du tout pouvoir sortir et que je vais sans doute bientôt mourir, le coupa sa femme, d'un air détendu.

- Comment peux-tu dire cela avec un tel calme Narcissa ? Comment peux-tu accepter de mourir, alors qu'avec tout l'argent que nous avons, j'aurai peut-être pu trouver un moyen de...

- Ne te tracasse pas comme ça Lucius, le coupa Narcissa. La tumeur était non-opérable. Même avec tout l'argent du monde, je pense que ça n'aurait rien changé, soupira-t-elle.

- Alors, profitons plutôt de ce week-end pour faire des sorties, pour nous détendre, conclut Draco, avec difficultés. J'aimerai garder de bons souvenirs, moi aussi.

Sa mère sourit, comme toujours. Mais son père n'y parvint pas, et reprit son air assombri, celui qu'il arborait quand il ne parvenait plus à contrôler la situation. Ce qui voulait dire rarement. Mais comment réagir, quand on savait que sa femme mourrait dans deux mois selon les médecins les plus optimistes, dans deux semaines pour les plus pessimistes ? Car malgré son apparente insensibilité, Lucius Malfoy aimait sa femme, et la perdre était un déchirement. Que ferait-il après ? Il n'abandonnerait pas tout bien sûr, il tenait trop à son fils, et ils devraient faire face ensemble. Mais comment pourra-t-il vivre sans sa femme, celle qui sait calmer ses doutes et ses angoisses les plus secrètes ? Il se reprit, se disant que, plutôt que de penser à l'après, il devrait penser au présent, à comment rendre sa femme heureuse, à la meilleure façon de profiter de ces instants presque volés.

Ils sortirent donc. Ils allèrent se promener dans un parc, discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps de faire avant. Parce qu'ils étaient tous trop occupés, ou qu'ils ne voulaient pas passer de temps ensemble tout simplement. Ils s'aimaient, ils étaient une famille, mais ils avaient leurs vies, et ne se voyaient qu'aux repas, et encore. Ils avaient tous des occupations, des choses qu'ils pensaient plus importantes. Après tout, ils étaient une famille, ils auraient fini par se retrouver. Et ils se disaient tous les trois qu'il était bien dommage qu'ils se soient retrouvés trop tard. Mais les regrets ne servaient à rien. Pas face à un cancer hépatique avec métastases et non-opérable. Alors depuis quatre mois, ils profitaient des moindre moments qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. Même si Draco avait ses études et n'aimait pas aller au manoir. Même si Lucius devait diriger son entreprise. Même si Narcissa, qui avait gardé sa maladie secrète pour la société, avait encore bon nombre d'invitations pour des galas de charité. Ce week-end, ils le passeraient ensemble.

Et Draco espérait pouvoir en passer encore plusieurs ainsi.

(1) je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment dispensé ainsi, mais bon...

Je pense que j'ai dû en décevoir en qualifiant Harry d'« abruti qui lui avait cassé les pieds pour de malheureux œufs », mais Draco réalisera plus tard qui il est, ne vous en faites pas ^^. Je pensais juste que, avec les soucis qu'il se traine, il ne pouvait pas être attentif à tout ce qui l'entoure. Peut-être à tort ?

Le chapitre suivant sera sur la rencontre de Harry et Sullivan... Alors à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3, qui relatera la rencontre entre Harry et Sullivan.

Je voulais encore une fois vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont touchées, et qui m'ont fait avancer sur le chapitre 5 jusqu'à 2h du matin x)

Pour Matsuyama, par rapport à ta remarque : en fait, dans mon esprit c'était tellement logique, que j'ai pas bien détaillé, je n'ai pas assez précisé. Et tu as raison, en relisant avec ta remarque, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt dérangeant... Merci de ta réflexion, du coup j'ai essayé de modifier ça ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 :

J'arrivais devant la maison de Lily. Cette femme est d'une telle douceur, d'une telle gentillesse. J'aimerais faire parti de sa vie. Et pour cela, il me faut rencontrer ses amis et son fils. Surtout son fils d'ailleurs. Harry. Un jeune homme calme, en dernière année de lycée d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, qui a plutôt mal vécu le divorce de ses parents. Ce que je peux aisément comprendre.

Leur maison est assez simple, mais très jolie. Quelques fleurs ont été plantées, ce qui donne un peu de couleur à la façade de la maison. C'est assez agréable à regarder et… je me perds dans des détails tant je suis stressé. Bon, respirer, c'est la clé ! Ce jeune homme ne peut pas être si terrible, au contraire même d'après la patronne de Lily. À la limite, je devrais plus m'inquiéter de ses amis...

Je finis donc par sonner. Et c'est Harry qui m'ouvre justement. Il me fait un sourire, pas franc mais pas non plus moqueur ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il semble un peu tendu, ne semblant pas savoir comment agir.

- Bonsoir ! Je suis Sullivan, me présenté-je en tendant la main.

Harry me la serra doucement. Il semblait plutôt petit pour son âge, mais beau dans son genre. Pas trop maigre, un peu musclé. Et il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi dire, quoi faire. Il sembla se ressaisir, et me proposa d'entrer. J'acceptai, et le suivis à travers un couloir jusqu'à la salle à manger, où un homme et une femme se tenaient. Tout était très propre, c'était assez étrange. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Harry déclara :

- Maman a tendance à tout ranger et nettoyer à fond quand elle est stressée.

Je souris. Il parlait de sa mère avec tendresse et respect, bien qu'une pointe de moquerie se fasse sentir. Il était un agréable jeune homme, et je me sentis un peu plus détendu. Il me prit ma veste pour aller la poser ailleurs. Je l'entendis ensuite monter l'escalier et appeler sa mère pour lui dire que j'étais arrivé. Lily sembla paniquer un peu, et j'entendis ses pas précipités à l'étage, avant qu'elle ne descende les escaliers. Elle portait une tenue assez simple mais qui lui allait à ravir, composée d'un T-Shirt émeraude et d'un jean. Cela me fit sourire, j'aimais vraiment cette femme.

- Bonsoir Sullivan, sourit-elle.

Elle sembla hésiter, puis me fit une bise sur la joue. Je comprenais son doute, et lui sourit pour la rassurer. Cela sembla fonctionner, puisqu'elle se reprit :

- Et si nous passions à table ? Nous pouvons prendre un apéritif avant de commencer le repas, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

- Volontiers.

- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, s'exclama soudain Lily. Sullivan, je te présente Rémus Lupin et sa femme, Mary. Rémus, Mary, voici Sullivan.

- Enchanté, firent-ils en cœur.

Je hochai simplement la tête, un peu gêné. Mary était une femme de l'âge de Lily, brune aux yeux verts pomme et apparemment dynamique. Rémus était un homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux clair, un marron des plus étonnants. Il semblait intelligent et plutôt doux.

Lily se plaça en bout de table. Je laissai Harry se placer face à Mary, avant de me mettre à la gauche de Lily et donc en face de Rémus.

La discussion fut délicate à mettre en place. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, et l'adolescent à côté de moi non plus à première vue. C'est finalement Rémus qui se lança :

- Que faîtes-vous comme métier ?

- Je suis avocat, spécialisé dans les affaires sociales.

Harry sembla un peu perdu, et je tentais d'éclaircir mes propos, lui exposant en quoi cela consistait : entre autres, défendre des personnes qui ne s'y connaissaient pas beaucoup sur le plan législatif quand elles allaient au tribunal pour un tarif adapté, mais aussi aider les centres sociaux. J'expliquais que j'avais toujours voulu aider les autres, et que je n'avais pas su comment le faire autrement. Il sourit un peu, tandis que l'homme et la femme semblaient impressionnés.

- Et comment avez-vous connu Maman ?

- J'allais simplement acheter des fleurs, et je suis tombé sur ta mère. Elle m'a de suite plu, et j'ai voulu être un ami pour elle. Et puis finalement, j'ai su lui faire comprendre que je souhaitais plus, être un homme important dans sa vie, et elle l'a accepté.

- Vous devez donc savoir qu'elle a souffert avec mon père, poursuivit le brun, malgré le regard de sa mère qui semblait gênée.

- Oui.

- Alors vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas vous accepter dès notre première rencontre. Je vous apprécie pour le moment, vous avez l'air sincère, alors je voudrais être franc avec vous.

- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne veux pas prendre la place de ton père, ou retourner ta mère contre toi, ni quoi que ce soit de ce style. J'aimerai simplement apprendre à vous connaitre, toi, ta mère, vos amis, et rendre ta mère heureuse.

Il hocha la tête. Je ne sais pas si je l'avais convaincu, mais j'appréciais sa franchise. S'il a quelque chose à me reprocher, il me le dira. Et il semble prêt à faire des efforts, ce qui ne m'avait pas paru évident en arrivant.

- Et vous avez déjà été marié ?

Cette question, qui venait de Mary, me surprit un peu, mais je ne m'en offusquai pas.

- Oui pendant 10ans. Malheureusement, ma femme est morte il y a 7ans des suites d'un cancer. Depuis, je n'avais pas tenté de refaire ma vie. Mais je suis tombé amoureux de Lily et… j'aimerai construire quelque chose avec elle.

Elle acquiesça et s'excusa pour cette indiscrétion. Je leur souris franchement.

- Il n'y a aucun mal. J'ai fait mon deuil, et je pense que Sophie ne m'en voudra pas d'être tombé amoureux. Je ne l'oublierai pas, mais je ne veux plus vivre dans le passé comme je l'ai fait pendant longtemps.

Finalement, la discussion dériva, pour s'axer sur des sujets un peu plus neutres et dans l'actualité, notamment les tornades qui se sont abattues sur le pays il y a peu, ou le débat sur les armes après les fusillades dans les écoles.

Harry alla chercher l'entrée, et nous continuâmes nos discussions. Puis nous nous sommes mis à parler du travail de Lily, des plantes dans son jardin. Elle aimait tant en parler que je l'écoutais avec attention. Harry semblait penser la même chose, il avait un sourire doux sur les lèvres. C'était surtout Rémus qui discutait avec Lily, il semblait s'y connaître aussi.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, je demandai au couple ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie.

- J'ai été salariée dans une grande entreprise, mais je suis tombée enceinte, je suis maintenant femme au foyer, me répondit Mary d'une voix douce.

- Cela n'a pas été trop difficile ?

Ma question sembla les étonner. Je repris donc, essayant de justifier mon propos :

- Les femmes qui ont travaillé n'apprécient pas toujours de devoir retourner à la maison s'occuper des enfants. Elles ont un caractère plus indépendant, et voient cela comme... une sorte d'asservissement.

Les femmes sourirent, avant que Mary reprenne la parole :

- Sans doute que j'aurai ressenti cela si je n'étais pas partie de moi-même de mon job. Il y avait trop de pressions, les hommes étaient majoritaires et malgré tous mes efforts ils me traitaient comme une stupide greluche. Je me suis dit que, quitte à partir, autant que ce soit bénéfique pour mon enfant. Et puis je ne reste pas inactive, je vais aider des associations quand j'en ai l'occasion.

J'acquiesçai. Elle avait simplement eu la force de laisser son boulot de côté pour son enfant, et aider les autres était quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire avant sans en avoir le temps.

Rémus m'apprit qu'il était professeur d'université, plus précisément d'histoire de l'art et d'esthétique littéraire et picturale. Sa discussion était intéressante et cultivée. Même si je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en art, je comprenais ce dont il parlait.

La discussion continua, tout comme le repas. Arrivés à la fin du plat, une délicieuse tourte aux viandes accompagnée de légumes à la crème et au curry, je me sentais détendu, vraiment à l'aise avec eux. Même s'ils étaient les amis de Lily, je voyais à leurs regards qu'ils étaient comme sa famille, et Harry comme leur neveu. J'entendis parler à plusieurs reprises de « Sirius » et de « Severus », mais n'osait pas demander de qui il s'agissait. Profitant apparemment du fait que Lily aille chercher le dessert, Harry se tourna vers moi.

- Sirius est mon parrain et le meilleur ami de mon père et Rémus, m'expliqua Harry. Severus est son concubin, et le meilleur ami de ma mère depuis son enfance. Il ne s'entend pas avec mon père, d'ailleurs, depuis que Maman l'a quitté il refuse d'aller chez lui.

Je hochai la tête, plutôt surpris.

- Ils n'ont pas pu venir ce soir, ajouta Rémus. C'était leur vingtième anniversaire de couple dans la semaine, alors ils voulaient se retrouver, faire une sortie entre eux. Je soupçonne Lily d'avoir fait exprès de choisir cette semaine pour éviter que vous ne soyez traumatisé, sourit-il.

Lily revint, faisant s'arrêter les messes-basses par la même occasion.

- De quoi parliez-vous ?

- Du fait que Parrain et Tonton Sév' n'aient pas pu venir, lui répondit tranquillement Harry.

- C'est dommage, mais j'avais totalement oublié que c'était leur anniversaire.

Les autres ne semblèrent pas convaincus, mais Lily fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

La soirée fila tranquillement, entre sujets littéraires et fleuris. Mary donna aussi des nouvelles de ses deux enfants, Sue et Joshua. Sue va sur ses 15ans, tandis que Joshua venait d'avoir 12ans. Apparemment, ce n'était pas facile à gérer tous les jours pour Mary et Rémus, mais ils étaient heureux de les avoir, ils ont bon caractère et aidaient leurs parents. Harry les adorait, il les avait gardés à plusieurs reprises et les trouvait adorables.

Au moment de partir, je serrai la main de Rémus et Mary, puis celle de Harry. Il était plus détendu qu'au début, comme moi, et même s'il ne m'a pas totalement accepté, il n'a rien contre moi. C'est déjà beaucoup, et j'aimerai apprendre à mieux le connaître.

Lily me raccompagna sur le perron, où Harry ne nous suivit pas. Au moins, il a du tact.

- Je pense que ça c'est plutôt bien passé, commença Lily.

- Oui je le crois aussi, murmurai-je. Je ne veux pas m'imposer à tes proches, mais... Je suis heureux avec toi. Je veux que ça soit sérieux entre nous Lily. Et pour cela, j'ai voulu rencontrer ta famille. Accepterais-tu de rencontrer la mienne ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle semble surprise de ma question. Ai-je été trop vite ? Trop loin ? Mais mes doutes disparaissent quand je vois son visage s'éclairer, comme si je lui avais fait le plus beau des cadeaux.

- Ce sera avec plaisir. Mais pas la semaine prochaine par contre, Harry a déjà prévu quelque chose pour la fête des mères.

Je la prends dans mes bras. Je me sens bêtement heureux. Elle accepte. Elle veut rencontrer les personnes qui comptent pour moi. Elle répond doucement à mon étreinte, puis nous nous séparons. Après un dernier « bonne nuit » accompagné d'un baiser, je retourne vers ma voiture. En ouvrant la portière, je vois Lily, qui attend que je sois parti depuis sa porte entrouverte. Et qui sourit.

Bon, y a rien de terrible, ce chapitre est plutôt court d'ailleurs, mais ça fait avancer l'histoire tranquillement pour le moment, pour faire une pause après le précédent qui n'était pas forcément très joyeux.

Et puis je voulais une rencontre très pacifiste, avec de la gêne, mais pas de haine directement ou de mépris... Je voulais surtout montrer une partie du caractère des personnages... Bref !

Le chapitre suivant sera donc à propos du lendemain, puisque Harry ira voir Hermione. Celle-ci aura bien des choses à lui raconter, et vous aurez les impressions de notre petit brun sur le dîner qui vient de se dérouler !

Rassurez-vous, même si pour le moment les événements sont presque du jour au lendemain, cette histoire s'étalera dans le temps par la suite.

À la prochaine fois :)


	5. Chapter 4

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir ! Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire, sauf peut-être que ce chapitre contient le récit de la rencontre entre Blaise et Hermione, ainsi que le ressenti de Harry sur la soirée précédente.

Je m'excuse du retard, mais en avançant un peu, ce chapitre ne m'a plus convenu. Alors je l'ai re-modifié. Et hier il n'était pas finalisé. Pardon, vraiment. Mais je voulais être un peu plus satisfaite du résultat. C'est plus court, mais il y a moins de remplissage, moins de trucs vides (enfin je crois...)

Merci encore une fois à toutes et tous pour vos reviews ! :) C'est grâce à elle que, en relisant ce chapitre, je me suis dit « ils attendent mieux que ça de ta part maintenant ! » et que j'ai essayé de changer les choses, même si ça n'est pas encore ce que je voulais !

Disclaimer : tout à J.K.R, sauf l'histoire, ainsi que Sullivan et Mary que j'ai pris la liberté d'ajouter, ainsi que d'autres au fil de l'histoire :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 :

Dimanche matin. Harry se leva, encore fatigué. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, réfléchissant plutôt aux événements de la veille. Rémus et Mary semblaient avoir accepté Sullivan. Lui-même n'avait rien contre lui. C'est juste qu'il voulait être dans la vie de sa mère. À la place de son père. Et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, James restait son père. Malgré toutes les frasques récentes que sa mère et lui avaient découvertes dans les journaux. Malgré qu'il semblait être devenu un alcoolique. Harry n'avait rien contre les alcooliques, pour lui c'est une maladie dont on guérit difficilement, contre laquelle il fallait du courage et une grande volonté. Et son père avait sombré dedans. Et lui ne pouvait rien y faire, il avait même l'impression d'être en grande partie responsable de ce qui arrivait à son père. Mais celui-ci refusait qu'il aille chez lui, même lors des gardes que le juge lui avait accordées. Un jour, Lily était venue le voir pour lui dire que si un jour son père le réclamait en dehors des gardes, et s'il le souhaitait, elle le laisserait aller le voir. Parce que sa mère voyait sa tristesse face à la dépression de son père, contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien. Se sentir aussi impuissant, même à 17ans (surtout à 17ans en fait), ça lui filait le bourdon, et il se détestait ne pas savoir quoi dire, quoi faire.

Il avait donc ressassé tout cela toute la nuit, et maintenant il avait un tête de zombie tout juste déterré. Hermione allait le questionner encore plus... Il soupira. Un mal de tête pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Il avala un bol de céréales, salua sa mère qui descendait prendre son petit-déjeuner, et partit rejoindre sa meilleure amie chez elle.

Hermione de son côté avait passé une bonne journée, une bonne soirée avec ses parents, et une agréable nuit, qui fut peuplée de rêves où un certain Blaise apparaissait régulièrement. Elle sourit à cette idée. Cet homme était vraiment génial, et elle espérait qu'ils feraient un bout de chemin ensemble. Bien sûr, elle ne pensait pas finir mariée avec lui ou quelque chose de ce genre, ce n'était pas de leur âge, et Blaise semblait aimer les femmes. Mais elle souhaitait vraiment apprendre à le connaître encore plus, et rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle n'avait pas peur. Parce que qu'elle qu'en soit la fin, elle sentait qu'elle vivrait de bons moments avec lui.

Lorsque la sonnette tinta à travers la maison, elle descendit pour ouvrir à son meilleur ami.

Un grand sourire apparut sur leurs deux visages. Harry entra, salua les parents de Hermione, puis la suivit jusque dans sa chambre, à l'étage.

- Harry ! Il faut vraiment que je te raconte ma journée d'hier ! Promis, juré, je t'écouterai après, mais...

- Je le sais que tu m'écouteras, ne t'en fais pas, rit-il. Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Padma m'a appris que tu devais voir un certain Blaise, que tu as rencontré dans le bus ?

Et elle lui raconta tout. Comment elle avait hésité, puis finalement largué Ron. Comment elle avait stressé en choisissant ses habits, et en se coiffant, alors que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Comment finalement elle avait tout envoyé valser et était restée naturelle. À son arrivée, Blaise lui avait sourit. Un sourire qui l'avait fait un peu plus fondre. Et le midi avait été superbe : un petit restaurant italien très sympa et à l'ambiance bonne enfant, où se retrouvaient aussi bien des couples que des groupes d'amis ou des familles. Ensuite, ils avaient été au cinéma, voir Iron Man 3, qu'elle avait vu à sa sortie mais qu'elle avait accepté de revoir sans aucun problème. Après tout, Robert Downey Jr était son dieu, sa chambre en était infesté comme disait sa mère pour se moquer, et elle avait été voir les Sherlock Holmes deux fois au cinéma (avant d'acheter les DVD, bien évidemment).

- Tu n'imagines pas comme j'étais heureuse, s'écria la jeune fille. Voir Iron Man 3, et avec un garçon mignon, en médecine, et qui a de la conversation ! Que demande le peuple ?

Harry rigola à cette phrase. Oui, cet homme avait su conquérir Hermione. Et il espérait pouvoir le rencontrer pour lui dire sa façon de penser, et les souffrances qu'il lui infligerait s'il lui faisait le moindre mal.

- Mercredi prochain, ce sera la fin de ses épreuves, donc il m'a proposé qu'on se voit. On ira se balader, on apprendra à se connaître. Et si tout se passe bien, d'ici environ deux semaines, il aimerait me faire rencontrer son meilleur ami, qui est comme son frère pour lui. Est-ce que tu accepterais de te joindre à nous si cette sortie a lieu ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

Harry fut très surpris qu'ils aient déjà fait des projets, si loin dans le temps alors qu'ils venaient juste de se rencontrer. Enfin, ça ne l'étonnait pas tellement de Hermione, mais ce Blaise semblait dans le même genre qu'elle. Du moins pour ce côté de sa personnalité.

- Bien sûr, je viendrai, la rassura-t-il. Il faudra simplement que tu me dises quand et à quelle heure.

Elle sembla ravie, et le serra fort dans ses bras. Harry répondit à son étreinte, et espéra sincèrement que cette histoire se finirait bien.

- Et sinon toi, ta soirée ? Ça a été ?

Et ce fut au tour de Harry d'expliquer. Il s'était senti très gêné au départ, après tout il n'était jamais à l'aise avec des inconnus, et en plus il s'agissait du copain de sa mère. Mais lui aussi avait semblé tendu, alors ça l'avait un peu rassuré. La présence de Rémus, mais surtout l'absence de Sirius, les avaient aussi aidés. Sirius aurait été trop pénible et indiscret, Sullivan n'aurait sans doute pas su quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il confia à sa meilleure amie qu'il soupçonnait que sa mère ait fait exprès d'attendre leur anniversaire de mariage, ce qui lui semblait démoniaque. Hermione rit de ce commentaire.

- Donc cette soirée s'est plutôt bien passée, c'est ça ?

- Oui en fait. Sullivan était très sympathique, avec de la conversation, il ne s'est pas imposé, mais n'est pas resté dans son coin non plus. Cet homme semble bien, et je pense qu'il est sincère avec maman. Mais... Je n'arrive pas à l'accepter complètement.

- C'est normal Harry, tes parents sont à peine séparés, et tu vois ta mère refaire sa vie pendant que ton père se balade sur le globe entier au bras de filles toujours différentes...

- D'ailleurs cet été, il ne veut pas que je vienne le voir, il va aux Caraïbes pour deux ou trois semaines, puis en Louisiane je crois, et aussi à Tokyo. Bref, je serai un poids qu'il ne veut pas. Maman était très en colère en apprenant ça, parce qu'il ne s'occupe plus de moi, alors que je suis son fils quand même. Elle a voulu l'excuser, mais je l'ai arrêtée, ça nous aurait fait du mal à tous les deux...

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'aimait pas voir Harry comme ça, si triste, si mal dans sa peau. Elle le serra contre elle, voulant le rassurer comme elle le pouvait.

- Ne t'en fais pas, même si ça ne s'arrangera pas forcément avec ton père, ta mère sera toujours là, comme ton parrain et Severus, Rémus et Mary, et moi aussi.

- Je le sais 'Mione. Mais... ça n'empêche que ça fait mal, souffla-t-il après une légère pause. J'aimerai beaucoup réussir à accepter Sullivan, c'est un homme génial, et je sais qu'il rendrait maman heureuse, et moi aussi sans doute. Mais pour le moment...

- C'est encore trop tôt, pas vrai ?

Il hocha la tête. Il était déçu par lui-même, mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose pour le moment.

- Harry, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?

- Non, quoi ? demanda-t-il doucement, comme un enfant un peu perdu. Ce qu'il était dans le fond.

- On va réussir nos épreuves déjà, obtenir notre diplôme le mois prochain. Ensuite, ce sera les vacances, tu auras le temps de mieux réfléchir à tout ça. En plus, on va bosser à la bibliothèque de la ville, ça va te changer les idées ça ! Ce ne sera pas si compliqué, puisque tu aidais déjà bénévolement les années précédentes.

Le brun sourit. Oui, il adorait les bibliothèques, et il avait hâte d'y travailler. Ça lui ferait de l'argent, de l'expérience, et en plus il serait dans son élément.

Hermione regagna son sourire aussi. Elle n'aimait pas que Harry se sente mal comme ça. Le pire ayant été il y a 3ans, à la fin du collège... Jamais elle ne supporterait qu'il souffre une nouvelle fois comme ça.

- Peut-être devrais-tu en parler à Sirius ? Il a toujours su mieux te remonter le moral et te conseiller que moi, lui dit-elle gentiment.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Je lui téléphonerai ce soir, après avoir discuté avec maman.

Hermione regagna son sourire. Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement, puis midi sonna. Harry paniqua un peu, il avait promis à sa mère de rentrer manger ce midi. Hermione lui passa le combiné du téléphone pour qu'il l'appelle et la rassure. Il partit une dizaine de minutes après, en ayant dit au revoir à sa meilleure amie et ses parents.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il alla aider sa mère à mettre la table, s'excusant de son retard.

- Ce n'est rien mon chéri, je savais que tu étais chez Hermione, je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment, le rassura-t-elle.

Ils déjeunèrent, discutant aussi du repas de la veille. Harry ne cacha rien à sa mère, et elle le comprit. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne lui imposait pas d'apprécier Sullivan, mais au moins d'être en bons termes avec lui, et que d'après ce qu'elle avait vu pendant le repas, il n'y aurait pas de soucis de ce côté-là.

- Ah au fait, ton parrain a appelé, il passera cet après-midi, avec Severus. Ils ont été voir sa cousine, tu sais Narcissa, qui est aussi une amie de Sev'.

- Oui je vois. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Plutôt mal, soupira Lily. Il semblerait que la maladie gagne du terrain et qu'elle n'en ait plus pour très longtemps...

Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas cette femme personnellement, Harry fut touché de l'apprendre. Elle comptait beaucoup pour Sirius, elle était la deuxième personne de sa famille avec laquelle il avait pu renouer. Et puis elle avait son mari et un fils, ils devaient vraiment vivre un moment difficile. Il ne se faisait cependant pas d'illusions sur ses amitiés; elle était du même monde que son père, un monde où les apparences sont faites pour cacher tout le reste, et où la véritable amitié n'a pas vraiment sa place. Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'autres personnes à qui se confier que sa famille, Sirius et Severus.

Le repas, constitué d'un gratin dauphinois et de quelques tranches de rôti de bœuf, se clôtura sur un dessert composé de fruits, ce qui ravit Harry. L'après-midi, il prit quelques fiches pour réviser dans le canapé pendant que sa mère regardait le Mentalist puis Dr House. Un dimanche plutôt banal, en somme.

Vers 16h, son parrain et son compagnon arrivèrent. Ils leur donnèrent des nouvelles de Narcissa, qui allait apparemment mieux, mais ça pouvait signifier le meilleur comme le pire. Elle profitait de sa famille, et supportait de moins en moins ses amis. Puis ils leur racontèrent leur soirée en amoureux. Si Severus grinça parce que c'était trop romantique à son goût, Sirius se montra ravis du côté guimauve de cette soirée qu'ils avaient passée au restaurant, pour ensuite aller se balader au bord de la mer.

- Tu aurais vu ça Harry ! Voir la mer de nuit, avec la lune dans le ciel pour seule lumière, c'était magique ! Et puis le sable était encore chaud de la journée, on a trempé les pieds dans l'eau...

Sirius était comme un enfant, ce qui fit maugréer Severus, comme souvent. Mais il l'aimait son stupide compagnon. Il lui permettait d'oublier ses soucis, de ne plus penser à Narcissa pour le moment, mais de profiter de sa meilleur ami et du garçon qu'il considérait comme son neveu.

Ils dinèrent ensemble, puis le couple les quitta, Severus devant corriger les copies des partiels de ses élèves. Sirius de son côté n'était pas trop gêné par ce genre de délai, sa dernière pièce de théâtre ayant été un succès, et n'ayant pas de nouveau projet pour le moment. Parfois, pour ne pas dire presque toujours, les personnes qui croisaient leurs vies se demandaient comment un éminent chercheur en biologie pouvait vivre, et surtout aimer, un metteur en scène de pièces de théâtres. Mais leur proches ne se posaient plus la question : ils étaient juste masochistes.

Harry passa la fin de sa soirée dans le canapé, à côté de sa mère, à regarder une émission plus ou moins intéressante, avant d'aller se coucher. Ils avaient peu parler finalement, mais sa mère avait compris ce qu'il ressentait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il regarda son portable avant de se coucher, et vit qu'il avait un appel en absence, de son père. Il se dit qu'il le rappellerait le lendemain, puis se changea pour dormir.

Vraiment, ce chapitre ne me convient pas. Mais bon, je ne vois pas comment l'améliorer.

Bonnes vacances à ceux qui y sont ! :)


	6. Chapter 5

Mes chers lecteurs, mes chères lectrices !

Je vous demande pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre, qui en plus est relativement court. Mais comme le 4, il en me convenait plus, et j'ai voulu le re-modifier. Le 6 arrivera plus vite !

Dans ce chapitre, il est question d'un test, l'ACT. Si j'ai bien tout compris, en fait aux U.S.A, il y a un test à passer pendant sa dernière année de lycée : soit le SAT, soit l'ACT. J'ai choisi l'ACT parce qu'il me semblait plus complet (mais aussi parce que l'autre j'ai pas tellement compris le système T.T).

L'ACT est noté sur 36 points, en 4 matières (anglais, maths, compréhension écrite, raisonnement scientifique, et une matière en option : l'écriture), et la note final est faite selon la moyenne des quatre matières, avec un petit bonus ou malus si on prend l'écriture.

Il y a un article sur Wikipédia à ce sujet, mais en anglais seulement.

_**Calimero**_, pour répondre à ta review, je pense qu'elle contiendra une vingtaine de chapitres, mais n'en suis pas encore certaine. Ce sera peut-être plus, j'ai quelques petites choses de prévues pour eux ^^

Disclaimer : tout à J.K.R, sauf l'histoire ainsi que Sullivan et Mary que j'ai pris la liberté d'ajouter, ainsi que d'autres au fil de l'histoire :)

Merci pour vos reviews, je ne vous le dirai sans doute jamais assez !

Merci aussi aux followers et à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris, ça me touche beaucoup :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 :

Cela faisait deux semaines. Deux semaines que Draco voyait sa mère dépérir un peu plus chaque jour. Moralement, elle allait plutôt bien. Elle avait accepté son sort depuis longtemps, elle avait toujours été forte. Même si mourir ne l'enchantait pas, elle s'était faite à l'idée.

Mais physiquement, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. On voyait qu'elle luttait pour rester droite, mais elle se fatiguait plus vite, et parfois elle ne parvenait pas à cacher sa douleur. Elle avait arrêté de se rendre chez ses amies il y avait trois jours, depuis que l'une d'elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle avait beaucoup maigri et l'interrogeait sur le régime qu'elle avait suivi. Quand elle le lui avait raconté, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle aurait voulu lui balancer « le régime chimio pauvre imbécile ! » mais n'avait fait que lui dire qu'elle avait été un peu malade. Une autre lui avait répondu qu'en effet, elle semblait plus pâle que d'habitude.

Draco s'était senti triste qu'elle ne puisse même pas parler à quelqu'un de sa maladie, qu'elle n'ait pas de véritable amie. En même temps, lui n'en avait rien dit à Blaise non plus, alors qu'il ne risquait pas de le trahir. C'était simplement qu'il ne voulait pas y penser lorsqu'il était avec son ami.

Sa mère avait vu la barre soucieuse qui avait orné son front, et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait pu parler avec Severus et son compagnon, Sirius, qui s'avérait être son cousin. Ils avaient d'ailleurs renoué des liens, car Sirius ayant été renié par la famille, Narcissa n'avait pu reprendre contact avec lui il y a plusieurs années. Mais ils s'entendaient plutôt bien dans leur enfance, et Sirius n'ayant pas de griefs contre elle, accepta de venir discuter, de la soutenir.

- Il viendra nous voir dimanche avec Severus, ainsi que son filleul. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il m'a dit que celui-ci aurait souhaité me voir. Il va obtenir son High School Diploma cette année, et va entrer dans la même université que toi, puisqu'il a obtenu un score de 30 à l'ACT qu'il a passé en janvier, lui apprit sa mère. Il a un bulletin très correct, avec des A partout, sauf en chimie et en biologie, où il a des B le plus souvent.

- Mère, pardonnez-moi mais... je ne le connais pas, alors peu m'importe ses résultats, intervint-il, apparemment peu ravi d'entendre sa mère encenser quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

- Mais si, tu le connais. Enfin, tu as joué deux ou trois fois avec lui lorsque vous étiez plus jeunes, tu me parlais beaucoup de lui d'ailleurs. Tu devais avoir six ans, pas beaucoup plus, et c'était la première fois que tu t'attachais aussi vite à quelqu'un. Mais son père a par la suite refusé qu'il retourne chez son parrain, et celui-ci ne pouvait plus le voir qu'en allant chez lui.

Draco parut choqué. Non pas par le comportement de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il se fichait éperdument, mais du fait d'avoir oublié ce garçon. Il ne l'avait vu que deux fois à ses six ans, mais il avait une bonne mémoire pour ce qui était de se souvenir des personnes. Or, ce n'était pas le cas pour ce garçon. Il devait vraiment être quelconque pour qu'il l'oublie...

- Il n'était pas si insipide que tu sembles le penser, le coupa de ses pensées sa mère. Tu m'as presque harcelée pour le retrouver, et tu me parlais beaucoup de lui. Sa réussite scolaire me laisse à penser que déjà à l'époque tu savais à qui tu pouvais te fier. Et puis, avant tes huit ou neuf ans, ta mémoire n'était pas aussi infaillible que tu sembles le penser.

Draco soupira. Sa mère le comprenait vraiment trop facilement pour son propre bien. Mais lui aussi savait la comprendre, et il voyait bien qu'elle fatiguait. Il lui proposa d'aller s'asseoir dans un canapé du salon, plus confortables que les chaises entourant la table où ils venaient de terminer leur repas. Lucius était parti quelques minutes auparavant, une affaire urgente à régler.

Narcissa fit part à son fils de son envie qu'il s'entende bien avec le jeune homme. Il vivait mal la séparation de ses parents, et elle souhaitait le voir le rassurer sur l'université. Draco voyait qu'elle voulait lui demander autre chose, mais n'osait pas vraiment. Il l'invita cependant à aller au fond de sa pensée.

- Si vous vous entendez bien, j'aimerai que tu l'invites à devenir ton colocataire, lui dit-elle soudainement.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as bien comprise. Sa mère... elle est partie de chez son mari sans lui demander de somme astronomique, ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Alors que son mari est vraiment riche, autant que nous. Mais elle est du genre indépendante, et gagne sa vie en tant que vendeuse. Ce n'est pas une critique, au contraire, je l'admire beaucoup, mais son fils ne pourra pas étudier et rester avec elle, il aurait des horaires avec le bus, des contraintes de ce genre. Et puis la vie estudiantine, c'est aussi sortir, des choses comme ça. Et puis...

- Qu'avez-vous à ajouter ? Vous savez que je ne peux rien vous refuser, mais je ne vous promets rien. Si nous ne nous entendons pas, il en sera hors de question, intervint Draco face à son hésitation.

- Je le sais bien Draco, et je ne te demanderai jamais d'accepter quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas supporter. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois seul, à la rentrée. Parce que je serai partie d'ici là, et que la solitude ne pourra te faire que du mal.

- Et père ? Vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais Severus m'a promis de passer régulièrement, et puis ton père est un homme qui a connu de grandes souffrances même s'il n'en montre rien, et qui a su s'en relever. Mais toi, nous t'avons protégé. Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais une constatation : nous t'avons trop protégé, et maintenant je m'inquiète de ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

Draco avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pleurerait pas, il était au-dessus de ça, mais il était touché. Parce que sa mère pensait à lui après sa mort, parce qu'elle essayait de trouver des solutions pour lui, parce qu'elle allait mourir tout simplement. Il la rejoignit dans le canapé et la serra dans ses bras. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, mais il voulait le faire tant qu'il en avait l'occasion.

- Je sais que ce garçon n'est pas subtil pour un sou, le prévint-elle, mais il a le cœur sur la main, et il ne sera pas pris de pitié en te voyant. Alors si vous vous appréciez... Propose-lui, d'accord ?

Et Draco accepta. Que faire d'autre ?

- Bien. Je crois me souvenir que tu as prévu une sortie ce soir ?

- Oui, Blaise veut me faire rencontrer sa nouvelle petite-amie. Ils sont ensemble depuis deux semaines, mais ça semble vraiment sérieux, et elle ne se laisse pas faire, lui apprit le blond en souriant.

Sa mère sourit aussi. Elle était contente d'apprendre que Blaise avait trouvé une bonne personne, ce garçon avait beaucoup souffert des nombreux hommes morts ou divorcés de sa mère et du nombre conséquent de beaux-pères qu'il avait. S'il pouvait se stabiliser, ce serait un soulagement pour elle et son fils.

- Eh bien tu me raconteras ça demain. D'ailleurs, puisque nous serons samedi, nous irons voir Andromeda. Sa fille, Nymphadora, sera présente. Il semblerait qu'elle ait trouvé un petit-ami et qu'elle se soit stabilisée, le renseigna-t-elle.

Draco n'ajouta rien, préférant changer de sujet. Plus tard, il quitta sa mère pour aller se préparer. Même si ce n'était pas à lui de faire ses preuves, un Malfoy se doit d'être toujours classe.

Il rejoignit ensuite Blaise chez lui. Le mulâtre lui avait demandé de passer le voir avant, pour l'aider à se détendre. Lorsqu'il arriva, le brun lui ouvrit en boxer, totalement paniqué, ne sachant quoi mettre. Il souhaitait faire bonne impression au meilleur ami de sa Hermione apparemment, et Draco était d'un goût sûr en matière de vêtements.

- Ce n'est pas en te ramenant en boxer que tu vas être dans ses petits papiers, fit remarquer Draco.

- Je sais bien, râla Blaise, mais je ne sais pas quelle tenue adopter.

- Que cherches-tu précisément ? soupira Draco.

- Je voudrais paraître classe, mais pas trop riche, et assez décontracté...

Un vrai casse-tête en somme. Surtout que dans sa garde-robe, tout ou presque puait le frique, comme disait Théo. Finalement, Draco sut trouver LA tenue adéquate, composée d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean : sobre mais efficace. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Blaise n'y avait pas pensé avant, mais se souvint qu'en situation de stress, son cerveau était souvent hors-service.

- Arrête de faire une tête de blasé, souffla Blaise. Si tu veux pas venir, dis-le, je t'y oblige pas non plus !

- Premièrement, tu arrêtes ce ton agressif avec moi, même si je sais que c'est le stress, meilleur ami ou pas si tu m'énerves mon poing atterrira délicatement dans ton joli visage.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de calmer Blaise, et le détendre un peu aussi. Bien, il y avait du progrès.

- Deuxièmement, je veux venir. C'est juste que tu me désoles.

- Comment ça je te désole ? Mais je te demande juste de me soutenir !

Draco poussa un nouveau soupir de désespoir. Ils finirent par quitter la villa de Mme Zabini pour se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous avec Hermione et son meilleur ami.

La jeune fille était déjà présente, et sourit en les voyant arriver. Draco devait admettre qu'elle avait son charme. Ce n'était pas une femme magnifique type mannequin, mais une jeune femme qui semblait active et pétillante d'intelligence. Elle lui serra la main, lui disant qu'elle était ravie de le rencontrer. Et il la crut, elle ne semblait pas hypocrite.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans un restaurant mexicain où Blaise avait réservé.

- Ton meilleur ami n'est pas là ? interrogea Blaise.  
- Il est en retard, comme d'habitude, soupira-t-elle. Enfin, je lui ai dit qu'on avait rendez-vous avant 19h, il ne devrait plus tarder.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Draco ne supportait pas, c'est le retard. Heureusement que ce n'était pas la fille qui était en retard, ou il l'aurait assassinée...

- Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-il, réellement curieux.

- Harry. Il est très gentil, et très timide, il n'aime pas s'imposer.

Un bon point, tout de même. Ne pas s'imposer était une qualité pour Draco.

- Excusez-moi, je suis en retard, s'exclama un jeune homme brun en arrivant comme une furie derrière lui.

Le jeune homme en question était celui qui l'avait bousculé il y a de cela deux semaines. Il l'avait harcelé presque pour quelques malheureux œufs... Mon dieu, c'était lui, le meilleur ami qui devait juger si Blaise était le bon pour Hermione ? Mais il était habillé comme un... Draco n'avait même pas de qualificatif pour ça. Et ses cheveux ? On aurait dit un porc-épic, ou toute autre bestiole du même acabit...

Blaise lui sourit en disant que ce n'était rien. Évidemment, lui se fichait pas mal de ce genre de détail, et il voulait lui plaire, pas se le mettre à dos.

La discussion s'engagea tout de même aisément entre les quatre convives, tandis qu'ils passaient commande. Les deux jeunes avaient des sujets de conversation pas si futiles qu'il l'aurait cru au départ, et plus intéressants même que ceux de certains de ses camarades. Le repas continua sur une touche détendue, et les plats étaient vraiment bons. Il apprit à connaître Hermione, qui était plutôt une Miss-je-sais-tout, mais pas forcément désagréable. Harry était assez étrange, en tout cas Draco ne le comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que le jeune homme semblait avoir accepté Blaise, et comme c'était le but de cette soirée, Draco ne se formalisa pas de son attitude entre décontraction et tension extrême.

Finalement, il ne savait pas si cette soirée pouvait être qualifiée d'inintéressante, ou de bon moment passé avec des personnes sympathiques, bien que le téléphone du brun ait sonné avant qu'il ne l'éteigne...

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant, Hermione et Harry repartirent ensemble dans une voiture qui sembla familière à Draco. Mais il était trop fatigué pour se poser vraiment la question, et il devait s'occuper de Blaise.

Le chapitre 6 sera en POV Harry. Vous découvrirez ce qui rendait notre petit brun à lunette si tendu !

Encore merci pour votre soutien, et à la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 6

Je voulais m'excuser pour le précédent chapitre, qui n'était pas terrible et dont il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire ni à retenir. Je pense que vous méritez mieux, et j'espère réussir à vous apporter enfin quelque chose dans ce chapitre, et à lancer la machine !

Enfin, je ne pourrais plus poster avant au moins... le 5 août. Parce que je pars en vacances avec mes parents, et qu'il va falloir que je passe ma semaine et préparer mes affaires et celles de ma sœur, donc écrire et retaper sur ordinateur n'entrera pas dans mes priorités (malheureusement). Par ailleurs, ma mère est très douée pour réussir, encore de nos jours, à trouver un endroit sans internet. Enfin bon, y a l'électricité, c'est déjà ça... -'

Bref. Je m'excuse donc, mais au moins ça me laissera le temps de peaufiner un peu plus mes chapitres et d'étoffer l'intrigue. Vous aurez ainsi des chapitres dignes de ce nom et une histoire qui deviendra un peu plus intéressante ! (Parce que pour le moment ça donne pas grand chose...)

Disclaimer : tout à J.K.R, sauf l'histoire, ainsi que Sullivan et Mary que j'ai pris la liberté d'ajouter.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 :

- Harry, Hermione ! Comment s'est passée votre soirée ? leur demanda Sirius Black.

- Très bien, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Il semblerait que Blaise ait réussi à convaincre Harry et que j'ai fait bonne impression sur son meilleur ami.

Harry n'ajouta rien. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il regardait son portable comme si celui-ci allait le manger ou le faire souffrir. Ce qui était un peu le cas. Son père ne cessait de l'appeler depuis deux semaines. Au courant du fait que Lily fréquentait un autre homme, il avait demandé à Harry ce qu'il en pensait.

Le jeune homme n'avait pu qu'être honnête, il ne voulait pas mentir à son père, et puis après tout il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Mais il regrettait amèrement maintenant. Il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas de réelle opinion sur Sullivan, qu'il attendait de voir comment cela se passerait, de parler plus avec lui.

Son père était entré dans une colère sans nom, et lui avait ordonné de ne plus le voir. Il avait traité Sullivan de tous les noms, puis sa mère, qui ne devrait pas rencontrer d'autres hommes si elle l'aimait comme elle le disait, selon lui. Quand Harry, en colère lui aussi et excédé, lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trompé avant leur séparation contrairement à lui, et qu'il n'avait fait que collectionner les filles pendues à son bras depuis, James s'était emporté, lui avait craché des insultes à travers le combiné, le reniant, disant qu'il était un gamin pourri, et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

Même si son père n'avait pas assuré depuis longtemps en tant que tel, Harry l'aimait. Il se souvenait de lui lorsque, étant enfant, il venait le consoler, ou le rassurer après un cauchemar, avec sa mère. Il se souvenait de son père lui apprenant à jouer au foot, au basket. Il se souvenait de l'aide qu'il lui donnait dans ses devoirs, lorsqu'il avait un peu de temps. De la tendresse de son père envers sa mère. Envers lui aussi.

Il soupira. Il avait cru que cette soirée serait une manière de ne plus penser à lui, mais il avait oublié d'éteindre son téléphone. Et il avait sonné en plein milieu du repas... Après ça, il n'avait plus su dire un mot, ou rire vraiment aux blagues de Blaise. Il suivait juste le mouvement.

Il ne revint à la conversation entre sa meilleure amie et son parrain que lorsque celui-ci l'appela :

- Harry... Tu n'as pas apprécié la soirée ? demanda-t-il, l'air un peu inquiet.

- Si, bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme rapidement en souriant. C'est juste que papa a essayé de m'appeler encore, et je me demandais pourquoi...

Le sourire des deux autres se fana. James Potter devenait vraiment un poison pour son fils...

- Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à ta mère ? lui demanda une énième fois Hermione.

- Parce qu'elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Il lui a assez pourri la vie avant, je vais me débrouiller. Et puis ça changerait quoi qu'elle le sache, à part lui faire de la peine et la faire s'inquiéter pour rien ?

Hermione ne répondit rien, mais Harry voyait à son regard qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Il l'en remerciait intérieurement, mais il ne mêlerait pas sa mère à ça.

- Si tu veux, je pourrai aller lui parler, proposa Sirius.

- Non parrain. Il est déjà distant avec toi, et il te pose suffisamment de problèmes comme ça. Ne vous en faîtes pas, continua-t-il alors que Sirius voulait le couper. Je vais régler ça rapidement, j'attends juste qu'il ait versé la pension à maman. Parce qu'après, je ne sais pas si elle l'aura encore, et ça va encore être long et difficile. Laissez-moi offrir un peu de répit à maman.

Les deux autres ne trouvèrent rien à redire pour le moment. Après tout, même si ça les touchait, ce n'était pas leurs affaires, et Harry était assez mature pour se débrouiller seul, ou venir les voir en cas de pépin.

- Ah, n'oublie pas que demain nous allons voir Narcissa, lui rappela Sirius.

- Oui oui, je m'en souvenais, sourit-il doucement. Au fait, comment va-t-elle ?

- Plutôt mal, tu t'en doutes, soupira son parrain. Elle ne vivra pas plus d'un mois maintenant, pour les médecins les plus optimistes. Mais elle s'y est préparée, et même si ça les peine évidement, son mari et son fils aussi.

- C'est sans doute mieux ainsi, intervint Hermione doucement. Je veux dire, ils ont eu le temps de s'y faire un peu, de profiter des derniers instants, vivre des moments peut-être impensables pour leur famille. Tout ce qu'il faut espérer maintenant, c'est qu'elle ne souffre pas trop avant de partir, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Ses paroles furent accueillies par un léger silence. Harry serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras pour la soutenir. La mort de sa cousine six mois plus tôt dans un accident de voiture avait été très difficile à vivre pour elle et sa famille. À tel point que, quand son oncle apprit que le chauffard ne serait sans doute jamais retrouvé puisque la voiture avait été volée, il choisit la mort plutôt que d'affronter toutes ces épreuves, sa femme étant morte plusieurs années auparavant.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Sirius après un raclement de gorge, j'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec son fils. Il va à l'université où tu souhaites être pris, apprit-il à Harry.

- Vu le style de son père, je l'aurai plutôt imaginé en politique ou en économie à New York, fit remarquer le brun, moqueur.

- C'est ce qu'il a fait pendant une année, mais il a ramené des notes tellement catastrophiques que son père l'a laissé faire ce qu'il voulait. Apparemment, il a eu ces notes intentionnellement, et pendant qu'il ne révisait pas ses cours de géopolitique, il travaillait sur des cours de marketing par correspondance.

Harry était médusé. Ce type avait de la jugeote : il avait fait comme son père souhaitait pour lui montrer son désaccord... Et sans perdre son temps, en plus.

Ils déposèrent Hermione chez elle quelques minutes plus tard. Celle-ci remercia Sirius avant de descendre en les saluant. Une fois que sa porte fut fermée, ils repartirent.

Sirius tenta d'insister pour savoir ce que James voulait à son fils, mais Harry ne lui dit rien. Il lui promit cependant que si ça continuait, la semaine prochaine il lui en parlerait. Ce qui rassura l'adulte : Harry tenait toujours ses promesses.

Il s'arrêta finalement devant chez lui, où la lumière de la cuisine était encore allumée : Severus les attendait. Il les salua en entrant, avant qu'ils n'aillent tous se coucher, Harry dans sa chambre attitrée. Cette chambre était composée d'un grand lit deux personnes, une armoire immense selon lui, et deux tables de nuit : une de chaque côté du lit. Il s'installa sous les draps et s'endormit rapidement, fatigué.

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent relativement tôt afin d'arriver avant 11h chez les Malfoy. Il n'y avait que vingt minutes de routes, mais ils devaient passer chez le fleuriste avant, et Sirius était toujours assez long pour choisir les cadeaux, au plus grand désarroi de Severus.

Ils réussirent finalement à arriver aux alentours de 11h, Sirius tenant fièrement son bouquet de fleur. S'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble depuis vingt ans, Severus aurait sans doute été désespéré.

- Oh elles sont magnifiques, s'exclama soudain une voix féminine depuis le perron du manoir vers lequel les trois hommes se dirigeaient. Bonjour, Sirius, Severus, les accueillit Narcissa Malfoy en leur octroyant chacun une bise. Tu dois être Harry ?

La femme, à la perruque blonde semblant très naturelle, aux yeux bleus comme ceux de son cousin, avait le port altier en descendant les marches, mais un doux sourire ornait ses lèvres.

- Oui, enchanté de vous rencontrer, lui répondit-il courtoisement.

- Tu es vraiment bien élevé ! s'extasia la femme. Ah, si seulement j'avais pu rendre notre Draco aussi charmant, soupira-t-elle. Enfin, il reste ma plus grande fierté et je dois dire que...

Harry avait déconnecté au prénom. Draco ? L'homme qu'il avait rencontré hier s'appelait ainsi aussi... Simple coïncidence ou...

- Allons, mère, ne commencez pas à gêner nos invités, fit une voix, masculine cette fois-ci, que Harry reconnut.

Le jeune homme, blond lui aussi, descendit gracieusement les quelques marches afin de venir les saluer. Sa poigne était dynamique mais pas trop forte, ce qui impressionna Harry. Tant de savoir-faire pour une simple poignée de main... Le contact lui donna cependant quelques picotements, comme s'il avait été électrifié.

Draco aussi souriait, sans air moqueur comme Harry aurait pu l'imaginer. Il semblait réellement heureux de les voir, ou en tout cas cela ne le dérangeait pas.

- Ravi de te revoir, murmura Harry, peu sûr de lui. J'espère que nous apprendrons à nous connaître et nous apprécier.

- J'en serai enchanté. Tu ne m'as paru être une personne sympathique hier, et mis à part l'incident du téléphone, rien ne m'a dérangé chez toi.

- Hum... oui... encore désolé pour ça... Je ne pensais pas que... qu'il sonnerait, fit le brun, gêné.

- Je me doute.

Le blond avait cette fois-ci un sourire en coin, un brin moqueur. Cela fit sourire les adultes présents, mais mit Harry un peu plus mal à l'aise.

- Bien, si nous rentrions prendre un apéritif ? Le soleil tape fort aujourd'hui, commenta Narcissa, tout en faisant un geste pour entrer dans le manoir.

Harry fut impressionné par la bâtisse. Bien sûr, plus jeune il avait vécu dans une grande maison avec son père, mais il ne l'avais jamais aimée. Celle-ci lui semblait plus accueillante, et bien qu'il y ait des meubles qui montraient qu'aucun enfant n'aurait pu courir partout, on voyait que certaines pièces, dont les portes étaient ouvertes, avaient été aménagées afin de le permettre, bien qu'elles ne servent sans doute plus autant. Harry s'imagina un Draco en train de courir dans les couloirs comme un enfant, ce qui le fit pouffer et lui permit de se détendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, demanda Sirius.

- Rien, excuse-moi. Je suis juste un peu nerveux, lui expliqua son filleul.

- Bien, nous allons attendre au salon que Lucius rentre. Il a été appelé pour régler un problème urgent avec un quelconque client américain. Il m'a promis d'être là avant midi, ne vous inquiétez pas, expliqua Narcissa tout en les faisant entrer dans le salon en question.

Une servante arriva et déposa quelques rafraîchissements. Les conversations se firent sur des sujets plus ou moins intéressants. Harry et Draco parlèrent plus d'histoire de l'art entre eux, avant que les adultes ne se joignent à la conversation, en ayant assez de parler de l'entretien du manoir.

- Bonjour à tous, fit une voix aux tons froids dans l'entrée de la porte.

Lucius Malfoy venait de rentrer. Sa femme sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés dans le canapé deux places qu'elle occupait, face à Sirius et Severus. L'homme sembla se détendre, puis serra la main des hommes. Harry fut surpris de ressentir le calcul dans cette poigne. Elle n'était pas franche, dosée.

Au fil du temps et des discussions, l'homme se détendit, et n'inquiéta plus Harry. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père dans son comportement froid du début, cela l'avait mis très mal à l'aise. Mais maintenant, ils prenaient l'apéritif et discutaient ensemble sans soucis.

La servante venue leur offrir à boire leur demanda de se diriger vers la salle à manger où le repas allait être servi.

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'essaye de les faire un peu plus longs aussi, j'espère que ça vous plait.

Le prochain chapitre se concentrera donc sur cette journée, et sera la base de la relation entre Harry et Draco.

Je vous dit donc à la prochaine fois, et vous remercie encore une fois pour votre soutien !


	8. Chapter 7

L'inspiration est revenue ! Enfin pas trop pour ce chapitre, faut l'admettre T.T Mais ! Par la suite, ça va bouger un peu !

Les modifications sur le système scolaire américain (grâce à Whity crazy Rabbit) sont en cours !

Encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchées !

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, rien à moi, et je touche pas de sous non plus dessus.

Chapitre 7 :

Le repas se déroula tranquillement. Les discussions allaient bon train, passant des finances aux arts avec une facilité incroyable. Harry félicita Narcissa pour le colin à la crème de poireaux. Celle-ci lui apprit qu'elle n'avait pas tout préparé, elle avait reçu l'aide d'un cuisinier.

Snape parla aussi botanique avec Draco, sujet que Harry avait du mal à suivre n'ayant pas reçu l'éducation adéquate pour pouvoir tenir une conversation sur le sujet. Cependant, ils en parlaient tellement bien qu'il arrivait à saisir certaines choses, notamment au sujet de plantes plus rares dont il avait retenu le nom.

Lorsque le moment de prendre le dessert arriva, Narcissa proposa qu'on le prenne dans le salon. Après quelques petites douceurs, les digestifs apparurent. Draco invita Harry à quitter la pièce puisqu'ils avaient refusé tous deux les petits verres tendus par Lucius.

- Mère m'a dit souhaiter que tu vives en colocation avec moi à la rentrée.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Mon appartement est composé de 2 chambres, une salle de bain et un salon/cuisine séparé par un îlot. Si un de nos amis vient, tu prendras le canapé. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Je ne comptais pas partir de chez moi, je ne suis pas si loin de la fac et...

- Tu n'auras pas de loyer à payer, seulement participer aux frais d'eau, d'électricité et de nourriture. Et les tâches ménagères et la cuisine sont effectuées par ma femme de ménage, qui vit au-dessus de mon appartement. Son logement est correct, au cas où tu te poserais la question.

- Mais il faut que j'en parle avec ma mère et...

- Tu pourras rester plus longtemps à la B.U si tu le souhaites, ce n'est qu'à 10minutes à pieds, tu n'auras donc aucune contraintes liées au bus.

- Je te remercie pour la proposition mais...

Voyant que le blond allait une nouvelle fois le couper, il leva la main autoritairement et haussa la voix :

- Je vais y réfléchir, vraiment. MAIS, je dois en parler avec ma mère avant. Il est évident que ta proposition est intéressante, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus calme. Cependant, je ne peux pas partir comme ça, sans lui en parler avant, afin d'être sûr que ça ne la dérange pas.

- Ah oui, en effet, accorda Draco. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu écouterais tous mes arguments... Sache que tu pourras retourner chez toi quand tu veux évidemment, le rassura le blond. C'est simplement que ma mère s'inquiète pour moi pour... après.

La fragilité qui émanait de ces paroles et de la posture de Draco toucha Harry. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas lui assurer de venir... Pourtant, il se promit de tout faire pour convaincre sa mère, bien qu'il ne voit pas pourquoi elle refuserait.

- Je peux le comprendre, dit doucement Harry. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on essaye aussi de s'entendre. Pas que nos rapports soient mauvais, mais nous ne nous connaissons pas encore réellement. Passons du temps ensemble, pourquoi pas avec Hermione et Blaise ? proposa Harry. Je suis sûr que ça leur ferait plaisir en plus.

Draco hocha la tête. Avoir un ami pour colocataire serait sans doute mieux qu'être avec une simple connaissance.

- Au fait, est-ce que Blaise a prévu d'aller au bal de promo avec Hermione ? s'enquit Harry.

- Je suppose. Pourquoi n'irait-il pas ?

- Parce que c'est dans 2 semaines, et qu'on ne sait pas encore si ça va durer entre eux. Mais s'ils l'ont prévu, ça veut dire qu'ils pensent à un avenir plus éloigné que « demain ». J'en suis heureux, j'aimerai vraiment qu'ils y aillent ensemble, sourit Harry.

La douceur et la tendresse qui ressortaient de l'expression et de la voix du brun touchèrent le jeune aristocrate. On pouvait voir qu'il tenait vraiment à sa meilleure amie.

- Es-tu amoureux de Hermione ? l'interrogea Draco.

- Quoi ? Oh, non pas du tout, elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Ou comme une mère, ajouta-t-il, ce qui fit rire Draco. Non je suis... plus attiré par ce qui porte un pantalon, murmura timidement Harry.

Il attendit en silence des cris, du dégoût, un rejet quelconque... Mais rien. Le blond semblait étonné, mais rien de plus. Face à cela, Harry se détendit légèrement, avant de demander :

- C'est toujours bon pour la coloc' si ma mère accepte ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? fit Draco, un sourcil haussé.

- Je ne sais pas... Déjà, un mec hétéro qui partage un appartement avec un autre qui est gay, ça court pas les rues... Mais comme mon père refuse de l'accepter et que l'ex de Hermione me détestait pour ça, entre autres...

- Dois-je te rappeler que mon parrain est avec le tien ? Soupira Draco, blasé des propos du jeune homme.

- Mais mon père l'avait plutôt bien accepté pour Sirius ! Alors que depuis qu'il l'a appris pour moi...

Le brun s'arrêta, se mordant la joue. Il n'osait pas poursuivre, ne voulant pas déranger Draco avec ses problèmes alors qu'ils venaient seulement de faire connaissance. Malheureusement, son téléphone vibra à cet instant précis.

- Il te harcèle au téléphone, n'est-ce pas ? murmura le blond.

Harry ne put que hocher la tête, résigné. Il lui expliqua que depuis un mois, il n'en avait parlé à personne sauf son parrain, mais à demi-mots, lui promettant simplement de lui en parler réellement s'il n'arrivait pas à régler le problème. Mais il ne voulait déranger personne.

- Ecoute, mon expérience ne fait pas office de loi, et puis nos situations ne sont pas vraiment les mêmes mais... Pour prouver à ton père qu'il a tort, montre lui que ce qu'il veut pour toi ne te convient pas, mais que ce que tu disais être ta voie ou vouloir pour ton avenir te va parfaitement. Après, je ne connais pas suffisamment ton père pour savoir si ça peut aller, mais... Réfléchis-y, et demande de l'aide à Sirius, il saura sans doute t'aider mieux que moi.

Ces paroles rassurèrent Harry. Il sourit alors à Draco, le remerciant de son soutien. Intérieurement, il se promit d'en parler à Sirius si son père continuait, et de lui demander si l'idée de Draco serait la bonne pour son cas. Narcissa les appela à ce moment précis pour que Harry parte avec son parrain et Severus. Les garçons convinrent de se revoir dans la semaine pour faire plus mûre connaissance. En se quittant eurent à peu près la même pensée : ils avaient bien fait de vouloir devenir amis.

Voilà voilà... La semaine prochaine, le chapitre sera plus long ! (il est pas encore tapé, vu que je suis rentrée tard hier, et que ça fait une semaine que j'avais pas vu mon ordinateur... *pleure de joie de le retrouver*). Je compte aussi re-coller ce chapitre avec le chapitre 6 de la dernière fois, pour faire un truc plus long et marquer la fin du début. Parce que les prochains chapitres avancent bien, et celui qui va suivre marquera un premier tournant dans l'histoire.

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine ! :)


	9. Chapter 8

Voici donc le chapitre 8, avec un peu d'avance ! (Eh oui, être en voiture 4h puis se trouver dans un coin paumé où il faut bien 15-20minutes pour trouver le prochain supermarché, ça aide...) Mais ne vous y habituez pas, c'est exceptionnel ! J'ai plus tendance à prendre du retard habituellement.

Merci encore une fois à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, j'ai été très gâtée :O ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :)

Disclaimer : rien à moi (sauf Mary et Sullivan), tout à JKR (pourquoi j'ai pas eu cette idée avant elle ? Ah oui, parce que j'étais même pas à l'état de projet quand elle y a pensé...), et je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire.

Réponse à la review de Luna : Merci pour ta review ! :D j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le reste :)

Chapitre 8 :

Les jours passèrent. La fin d'année approchant, les élèves comme les professeurs étaient beaucoup plus détendus. Harry sortait régulièrement voir Draco, le plus souvent accompagné d'Hermione et Blaise. Mais quand les amoureux préféraient rester un moment en couple, les deux garçons s'éclipsaient ou se voyaient seulement à deux. Cette nouvelle amitié faisait un bien fou aux deux jeunes hommes, qui pouvaient parler bien plus librement entre eux qu'avec leurs meilleurs amis respectifs. Un soir ou Draco raccompagnait Harry chez lui alors que sept heures approchaient, Lily lui proposa de rester dîner avec eux. Le blond se sentit gêné, mais finit par accepter après que ses parents aient donné leur aval. Les garçons proposèrent à Lily de l'aider à préparer le repas, mais elle refusa avec tant d'acharnement que Harry proposa finalement à Draco de monter voir sa chambre.

- Ta mère semble vraiment gentille, murmura Draco.

- Et elle doit penser la même choses de toi, rit le brun.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu viendras ? T'installer chez moi, être mon coloc', ajouta-t-il face à l'incompréhension de Harry.

- Je pense que c'est pour ça que ma mère a tant insisté pour que tu restes dîner, soupira Harry. Pour te tester, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Alors je ferai en sorte de réussir le test, sourit Draco. Je voudrais vraiment t'avoir pour colocataire, je veux dire on s'entend bien, et vu que ta chambre est en ordre, tu dois être un minimum soigneux. Et puis... J'apprécie ta compagnie. Pouvoir discuter de tout et de rien librement comme ça... ça me change.

- Moi aussi, le rassura Harry. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, et encore moins depuis que le fait que je sois gay s'est répandu. Seuls quelques uns sont restés, avec Hermione. Après, je parle à d'autres personnes hein, je suis pas un asociale non plus, mais... C'est pas pareil. Et puis avec toi je peux parler de choses encore plus variées, on connait tous les deux le monde dans lequel mon père voulait que je vive, et on ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, donc...

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, maugréa Draco, une grimace éloquente sur le visage.

Ils rirent tous les deux. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Harry montrait sa collection de DVD à Draco, Lily les appela pour se mettre à table. Ils descendirent rapidement afin de l'aider à finir de mettre le couvert.

- Alors, c'est toi qui veut m'enlever mon fils, murmura Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

« Quelle actrice » pensa Harry, qui trouvait le petit manège de sa mère très drôle.

Draco lui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle semblait si fragile, si désemparée... Peut-être trop même...

- Oui c'est moi, affirma le blond avec une simplicité déconcertante.

Cela sembla désarçonner Lily, qui en oublia de continuer son numéro. Draco sourit. Elle était grillée.

- Bien, tu ne te laisses pas avoir, au moins ! Plus sérieusement, pourquoi as-tu proposé cela ? Je veux dire, maintenant, vous vous connaissez, je ne dis pas, mais au moment o tu en as parlé à Harry, vous vous connaissiez depuis quoi... 24h ?

- En fait, c'était une idée de ma mère. Sirius et Severus disent beaucoup de bien de Harry, et ça l'a convaincue apparemment. Je vous avouerai que, quand elle m'en a parlé, je voulais refuser, évidemment. Je veux dire, on voulait une nouvelle fois m'imposer quelque chose, quelqu'un même. Mais finalement, comment nous nous sommes rapidement entendus, je n'ai pas regretté cette proposition.

- Bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Ah, et vous n'avez rien contre le fait que mon fils soit homosexuel je suppose ?

- Non en effet, je vous rassure. Je suis moi-même hétéro, mais ça ne me gêne absolument pas. Après tout, Severus est mon parrain, et Sirius mon cousin..

- Et vous ne ramènerez pas de greluche en plein milieu de semaine ?

- MAMAN ! s'insurgea Harry.

- Non ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ramène pas de coups d'un soir chez moi, encore moins si j'ai un coloc'. Question de principes et de respect. Et je ne collectionne pas les conquêtes non plus, assura-t-il, le rouge aux joues. Je n'ai eu que 5 petites amies au lycée, et deux ces deux dernières années. Des relations plus stables, mais qui se sont terminées par des ruptures. Je suis encore ami avec la première.

Lily sourit, ravie des paroles de ce jeune homme. Elle était rassurée et heureuse pour son fils qu'il se soit fait un tel ami et si rapidement. Pour dissiper la gêne que ces questions avaient apportée, elle lui demanda à combien s'élèverait le loyer.

- Comme je l'ai dit à Harry, il n'aura à participer qu'aux frais d'eau et d'électricité. Et la nourriture. Je te rassure, dit-il en se tournant vers le brun, je ne mnge pas de mets luxueux qui coutent un bras, je sais aussi aller au supermarché et m'acheter des choses simples. On pourra même faire les courses ensemble si tu veux. Ma cuisinière élabore des menus pour la semaine, si quelque chose ne te convient pas il faut la prévenir un peu à l'avance c'est tout. Elle affiche le menu le dimanche soir la plupart du temps. Et le lundi soir c'est libre, souvent je mange pizza ou chinois.

Harry était ravi d'entendre ça. Au moins, il aurait de la cuisine équilibrée, avec de la pizza un coup de temps en temps, le paradis !

- Mais nous tenons à participer au loyer, c'est ce qui revient le plus cher...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, en fait l'immeuble appartient à ma famille, sourit le blond.

Un léger blanc suivit cette déclaration.

- Co... Comment ça, « l'immeuble appartient à ma famille » ? bégaya Harry.

- Eh bien oui, les Malfoy sont aussi dans l'immobilier... Nous finançons aussi de jeunes restaurateurs qui nous semblent prometteurs ici comme à New York, Tokyo, Séoul, ou même Paris. Ton père est aussi dans les finances et la restauration, non ?

- Oui, mais pas dans l'immobilier, rit Harry.

- Par contre, il détient de nombreuses parts de plusieurs société d'électronique qui malgré la crise gardent une bonne place dans la bourse, je crois.

Lily éclata d'un grand rire. Sous le regard éberlué de Draco et quelque peu inquiet de son fils, elle tenta d'expliquer :

- Mon ex-époux avait les Malfoy en grippe depuis des années, et il savait beaucoup de choses sur vos affaires. Mais il semblerait que de l'autre côté il en aille de même. Lui qui croyait avoir une avance sur vous...

- Et bien mon père sait exactement ce que votre ex-mari sait, puisqu'il a engagé sciemment son espion, comme contre-espion. M. Potter ne sait pas tout, contrairement à ce que peut lui faire croire cet homme. Je trouve risqué cependant, de la part de mon père comme de celle de M. Potter, de confier autant d'informations à quelqu'un qui est des deux côtés, mais je suppose qu'ils réfléchissent toujours avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Harry était impressionné. Il n'aimait pas le monde dans lequel il évoluait avant et dans lequel Draco continuait d'avancer, même s'il en sortait petit à petit, mais il devait admettre que M. Malfoy était bon, s'il réussissait à manipuler si facilement son père. Et que cet espion était aussi très doué, puisqu'il était un élément important des deux côtés...

- Enfin bref, je sais que tu es raisonnable Harry, et que tu auras un boulot, reprit sa mère, mais si tu as besoin d'aide, que ce soit financièrement ou moralement, je serai toujours là pour toi, lui assura-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Harry sourit à sa mère, puis lui promit de venir la voir au moins une fois par semaine au moins au début. Lily proposa à Draco de se joindre à Harry si l'envie lui prenait, qu'ici il serait toujours accueilli à bras ouverts. Le blond l'en remercia, heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait compter sur cette femme qui semblait si ouverte d'esprit et intelligente.

- Si vous voulait, on pourrait faire une sortie un de ces jours ? Le mardi je finis à 17h, et le _Griffith Observatory_ est ouvert jusque 22h, proposa Lily. On irait y faire un tour, et on reviendrait manger ici après, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Les deux garçons acceptèrent avec joie. Draco demanda s'il pouvait proposer à sa mère de se joindre à eux, ce que Harry et sa mère approuvèrent vivement, ravi de pouvoir passer du temps avec Narcissa et Draco pour l'un, heureuse de rencontrer cette femme pour l'autre.

Ils passèrent donc prendre les deux Malfoy le mardi, à 18h comme il en avait été convenu par les deux femmes, pour se rendre à l'observatoire. Narcissa avait été étonnée de l'invitation, mais n'avait pas rechigné, elle adorait l'astronomie, et elle voulait aussi rencontrer Lily Potter-Evans.

- Je tenais à vous remercier de la proposition que Draco à faite à Harry, entama Lily, tout en conduisant.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, vraiment. Par ailleurs, j'ai entendu par Severus que votre mari vous faisait des misères, à vous et votre fils. Si ça devient trop pénible, mon mari est prêt à vous conseiller un bon avocat peu onéreux.

La surprise passée, Lily remercia chaleureusement la bonde assise à ses côtés. Au départ, elle pensait devoir reprendre ses habitudes mondaines, mais il semblerait que Narcissa ne le souhaitait, ce qui la mit bien plus à l'aise.

- Ta mère est une personne que l'on gagne à connaitre sans toute l'hypocrisie qui semble être exigée chez les riches... murmura Harry à son ami.

- N'est-ce pas ? Mais ses soi-disant amis n'ont pas su le voir, ils n'ont fait que regarder la surface, soit la richesse de notre famille.

- Ma mère a connu ça aussi. Ses « amies » se sont toutes détournées d'elle une fois qu'elle a voulu divorcer de mon père. Seule Mary, Rémus, Sirius et Severus sont restés et l'ont épaulée.

- C'est aussi pour cela que je ne veux pas reprendre la tête de l'empire de mon père plus tard : toute cette hypocrisie m'insupporte. Mon père aussi déteste cela, et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas forcé à suivre ses traces...

Ces paroles laissèrent les deux jeunes hommes dans un silence plein de fatigue de tout cela, mais aussi empli d'espoir. L'espoir d'avoir trouvé une personne qui comprenait leur situation respective et sur qui enfin pouvoir vraiment compter.

Peu après, ils descendirent de la voiture. Lorsqu'un peu plus de deux heures après ils y remontèrent, leurs yeux reflétaient leur émerveillement face à cette étendue et ce qu'il restait encore à découvrir.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ! :)

Et je vous dis à lundi donc !


	10. Chapter 9

Bien le bonjour ! Je vous apporte un nouveau chapitre tout chaud, tout juste fini de recorriger !

En réponse à la review de Luna :

Je te remercie encore une fois d'avoir laissé une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! En plus elle était vraiment amusante, j'ai adoré ^^

Pour ce qui est du caractère de Lucius et Narcissa, je voulais vraiment les montrer sous un autre jour, sans l'ombre de Voldemort au-dessus pour les inquiéter. Je voulais les montrer en tant que parents avant tout, et comme maitres des apparences.

Disclaimer : rien à moi sauf l'histoire, et je ne touche pas d'argent pour l'écrire.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite ! :)

Chapitre 9 :

Il lui restait trois jours. C'était tout ce à quoi Harry pouvait penser depuis qu'il était levé. Il y avait de cela deux jours, Blaise et lui avaient fait un pari lors d'un jeu que Draco avait initié lors d'une soirée entre eux quatre. Et maintenant, il devait réussir pour ne pas avoir la honte. Et que Blaise lui paye un ciné, après tout autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable ! Après tout, Blaise, après avoir réussi un autre pari lancé par Draco, avait eu le droit d'embrasser Hermione plutôt langoureusement, ce qui avait fait rougir la jeune fille.

- Harry, souffla Hermione. Arrête de soupirer, de te perdre dans tes pensées, ou toute autre chose du même genre alors que je te parle de ma roba !

- Hermione, j'ai beau être gay, je n'y connais rien en mode ou en chiffon. Alors ça ne sert à rien que tu me demandes mon avis. Demande à Padma plutôt...

- Mais il me faut un avis masculin !

- Et Blaise ?

- Avant que Blaise ne la voit évidemment ! Oh et puis tu m'énerves, j'irai demander à Dean ou Seamus. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui te tracasse.

- Hum, eh bien, il y a quelqu'un qui me plait bien, et j'aurai voulu lui demander de m'accompagner au bal, mais j'arrive pas à me décider, expliqua Harry.

- Mais Draco vient, il accompagne Blaise.

- Quoi ? Mais non, c'est pas Draco, comment tu peux penser ça ? C'est un très bon ami, mais je ne vois pas m'engager dans une relation avec lui.

- Dis-moi, tu sembles y avoir réfléchi...

- Mais... Mais non ! Rah, tu m'embêtes 'Mione, je te dirai rien si c'est ça. Et moi qui voulais te proposer de passer te voir ^pour savoir si ta robe t'allait, tu peux te brosser.

Harry partit bouder plus loin sous les rires de ses amis qui avaient tout suivi de la conversation.

Hermione elle était désespérée. Harry voulait inviter quelqu'un, et ce n'était pas Draco. Alors, elle se serait trompée ? Elle soupira à son tour avant de tourner son regard vers son meilleur ami. Il était... en train de discuter avec Cormac McLaggen ? Mais ils n'avaient jamais discuté avec ce sportif à la noix auparavant ! Ce joueur de basket était d'une arrogance insupportable.

McLaggen souriait à Harry. Il hésitait depuis plusieurs quelques jours maintenant à aborder le jeune homme, mais s'était finalement décidé :

- Salut Harry, fit-il avec un sourire ravageur.

- Oh, salut Cormac, répondit le brun en souriant timidement. Tu vas bien ?

- Comment ne pas aller bien avec toi pour compagnie ? murmura Cormac. J'aurai voulu te demander si...

- Si quoi ?

- Si tu accepterais de m'accompagner au bal dans trois jours.

Harry était aux anges. Il voulait le lui proposer, mais n'avait pas osé jusque là. Il était heureux que l'invitation vienne de l'autre.

- Volontiers. On se rejoint avant ou bien... ?

- Je passerai te prendre ? proposa le blond.  
- Ah euh... des amis viennent déjà me prendre... mais je peux annuler, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant la gêne se peindre sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

- Ok, alors à vendredi soir, beau brun, sourit le sportif.

Harry se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Voilà, j'ai un cavalier. Il faudrait que tu envoies un sms à Blaise pour le prévenir qu'il me paye le ciné ce soir.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche en grand. Il en fallait beaucoup pour provoquer cette réaction à la jeune femme, mais là... Harry, son petit Harry tout mignon tout timide, avait réussi à draguer quelqu'un sciemment. Non pas qu'elle doute de ses charmes de son meilleur ami,, elle savait qu'il était un tombeur sans s'en rendre compte, et il avait du mal à croire qu'il pouvait plaire. Alors voir qu'en si peu de temps, il avait su mettre sa timidité au moins un peu au placard et attirer quelqu'un volontairement... Elle était sciée. Comme quoi, les paris ça n'avait pas que du mauvais. Mais Blaise avait-il prévu ça ? Lui aussi voulait voir leurs deux amis aller à cette soirée ensemble et devenir un couple, ils s'entendaient si bien ! Enfin, elle pourrait toujours lui raconter ce que le brun lui avait dit avant d'aller voir Cormac.

À la fin de la journée, alors que Harry finissait de ranger la vaisselle qui était à égoutter, Draco vint chez lui. Ils devaient aller au cinéma pour la séance de 17h avec Blaise et Hermione, Draco et quelques amis de celui-ci. D'entrée de jeu, Harry lui apprit qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de venir le chercher le vendredi soir pour aller au bal.

- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour y aller ? l'interrogea-t-il en rigolant.

- En fait, j'ai été invité par un gars de ma classe, juste avant le dernier cours...

- Eh bien, j'en connais un qui va être surpris, s'amusa Draco.

« Ça lui apprendra à douter de tes charmes », se dit-il en lui-même. Le fait que Harry y aille accompagné ne lui gâcherait pas la soirée. Et puis, il pourrait draguer quelques filles sans remord comme ça ! Ses pensées ne le convainquaient pas lui-même. Mais le convaincre de quoi au juste ? Ça ne tournait vraiment pas rond, que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ?

- Mais je m'installerai avec vous pour manger, enfin si ça ne pose pas problème ? Dit précipitamment Harry.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis, il y aura de la place pour toi et pour la personne qui sera avec toi.

- Je ne sais pas s'il restera avec nous, il a aussi ses amis. Mais nous verrons, s'exclama Harry, optimiste.

- En tout cas, je sais déjà avec qui je vais y aller, reprit Draco pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Et avec qui y vas-tu ?

- Avec Millicent Bullstrode, une amie de longue date. Je suis sorti avec elle il y a plusieurs années, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, et nous sommes restés amis. Même si je l'ai invitée, elle n'ira pas s'imaginer que je veux l'épouser ou quelque chose comme ça, ce qui est rare dans notre milieu...

- C'est bien vrai, grimaça Harry.

- Oh, une mauvaise expérience ? se moqua le bond.

- Oui. Avec Cho Chang, maugréa Harry, la fille du PDG de Chang Corp.. Tu as déjà dû en entendre parler...

- Hum, un bon parti, mais pas assez pour l'héritier Malfoy que je suis, fit Draco d'un faux air supérieur.

Harry sourit. Il trouvait Draco amusant, avec cette facilité à caricaturer la société dans laquelle ils vivaient, ou même ses proches, sans que l'on ressente de méchanceté de sa part.

- Eh bien, nous ne nous sommes embrassés que deux fois, et elle s'imaginait déjà être la future Mme Potter.

- Et comment t'en es-tu débarrassé ? demanda Draco, intéressé par la tournure de cette histoire.

- En fait, elle m'a quitté parce que je lui rappelais trop son petit-ami précédent apparemment, qui était mort l'année précédant notre mise en couple dans des circonstances étranges.

- J'en ai entendu parler oui, un certain Cedric Diggory ?

- Oui. Il est mort poignardé, mais le meurtrier n'a jamais été retrouvé, ni son mobile d'ailleurs. Cedric était un garçon calme, tès apprécié, et connu pour sa loyauté et sa persévérance.

- J'avais entendu que les inspecteurs le pensaient simplement au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

- C'est sans doute le cas. Enfin tout ça pour dire que Cho m'a quitté en s'excusant d'avoir sûrement brisé mes rêves de mariage avec elle, et que je pouvais compter sur elle en cas de besoin, termina Harry dans une grimace.

Draco éclata de rire. Il avait vécu pas mal de moments de ce genre, mais la façon dont Harry racontait les choses et gesticulait à la fois l'amusait beaucoup.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au cinéma à l'heure prévue. Blaise et Hermione étaient déjà là, ainsi qu'un jeune homme brun, plutôt fin, que Harry ne connaissait pas.

- Théo, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, s'exclama Draco, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres.

- Comme tu le sais, j'ai été pas mal occupé, soupira le-dit Théo.

- Harry, je te présente Théodore Nott, mais tu peux l'appeler Théo, présenta Blaise.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir comment les autres m'appellent, râla le brun.

- Théo, je te présente Harry, le meilleur ami de Hermione et mon futur coloc, conclut Draco.

Les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent la main, Théodore avec un sourire en coin, Harry plus mal à l'aise. Théodore lui demanda ce qu'il allait faire comme études l'année suivante, et lui apprit qu'il était lui-même en 2ème année de médecine, et passait en troisième année à la rentrée.

- Si ça te dit, je t'inviterai à quelques soirées étudiantes, celles de médecines sont vraiment déjantées, chuchota-t-il au plus jeune sur le ton de la confidence.

- Et je ne le laisserai pas y aller seul, alors ôte tes pattes de lui, grogna Draco, glacial.

- T'es pas marrant Dray, il a le droit de s'amuser un peu aussi, ce beau jeune homme !

Harry se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'il faisait là. Théodore lui fit un sourire charmeur, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu, mais Draco se plaça entre eux, apparemment en colère. Harry se fit tout petit, ne sachant comment agit.

- Théo, depuis quand tu dragues les garçons déjà pris ? s'énerva Draco.

- C'est ton copain ? Tu préfères pourtant les femmes d'habitudes, s'étonna le brun.

- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas mon petit-ami, mais il va à la soirée de vendredi avec quelqu'un, il n'est donc pas disponible.

- Quoi ? Je dois payer sa place à mon petit hérisson ? Râla Blaise. T'es pas cool Harry, t'aurais pu ne pas aller draguer dans les couloirs quand même.

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Les gens autour d'eux les observaient, il faut dire que les trois attiraient le regard à la base, et maintenant les oreilles à pépier comme ça. Hermione s'approcha eet lui tapota l'épaule, en signe d'apaisement. La soirée promettait...

Le prochain chapitre risque d'arriver un peu en retard. Pas que je ne l'ai pas fait (il est sur papier, au propre, à attendre que je le retape), mais ma chère maman nous a fait sortir ce week-end, donc pas d'ordinateur ! Et demain, elle nous emmène en Bretagne, où des amis nous attendent, puis sa famille. Je suis heureuse, évidemment, j'adore la Bretagne, et les gens qu'on va voir sont cools. Le seul truc c'est qu'elle ne veut pas que je prenne mon ordi pour une obscure raison... et qu'il n'y a pas internet (sinon c'est pas marrant haha...)

Donc le chapitre arrivera plutôt le mardi que le lundi, je m'en excuse vraiment ! Et pour me faire pardonner, j'en posterai un deuxième dans la même semaine !

Bonne semaine à vous, portez-vous bien ! :)


	11. Chapter 10

Voici enfin le chapitre 10 ! Le 11 arrivera aussi avant lundi je pense, pour m'excuser de mon retard !

Avis à la population ! À partir du 15 septembre, les publications changeront de jour selon mon emploi du temps. Je pense que ce sera le mercredi ou le samedi, mais n'en suis pas encore sûre.

Un grand merci pour vos reviews une nouvelle fois ! 3

_**Luna **_je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre, à part que ta review m'a une nouvelle fois fait beaucoup rire et que je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ^^

Chapitre 10 :

- Au fait Harry, avec ton père ça va mieux ?

Draco était chez Harry. On était le jeudi soir, et il venait goûter à la délicieuse tarte à la mélasse de Lily, officiellement. Officieusement, bien que la tarte soit réellement délicieuse, il venait vérifier la tenue qu'arborerait Harry le lendemain. Et aussi essayer de le détendre, il semblait un peu trop nerveux.

- Ah oui, il va payer la pension à ma mère et m'a promis de ne plus me harceler ainsi. Rémus a dû passer par là...

- Rémus ?

- Rémus Lupin, mon oncle. Enfin, le meilleur ami de mon père avec Sirius, et il est aussi proche de maman et oncle Sev'. Il est le seul à pouvoir raisonner mon père un minimum.

- Rémus Lupin... Il n'est pas professeur à l'université ?

- Si, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a initié à l'histoire et aux arts. C'est grâce à lui que j'aime autant ces matières.

- D'accord. Et il n'y a donc plus de soucis avec ton père ?

- Il semblerait, sourit Harry. Il veut même s'excuser pour son comportement.

- Il faut que je te tire les vers du nez ou tu comptes me raconter ? soupira Draco.

Le brun rougit, s'excusa, et lui expliqua que son père comptait l'emmener en vacances une semaine après qu'il aura été diplômé. Harry n'avait pu refuser, même s'il aurait voulu profiter de cette semaine pour aider sa mère et voir ses amis puisque par la site il aurait un petit boulot. Il avoua à demi-mots s'inquiéter aussi pour Draco, ce qui toucha beaucoup le concerné.

- Et où partez-vous ?

- Apparemment mon père en a assez des Baléares, Tahiti et tout ça. Il veut aller en Europe, en France plus précisément. Paris pour commencer, et peut-être même ailleurs. Je lui ai dit que j'aurai mon job, pour pas qu'il prévoit ça sur deux ou trois semaines.

- Paris est une belle ville. Il y a quantité de musées à visiter, et de bons restaurants. Et puis, la mode se fait à Paris, sourit Draco.

Harry grimaça. Lui qui avait un sens de la mode assez limité et qui ne s'y intéressait pas...

- Et quand pars-tu ?

- Samedi prochain. Je vais chez mon père la veille.

- Et pour les papiers ? Tu n'auras pas tout dans les temps, fit remarquer Draco.

- Mon père avait déjà prévu qu'on y aille avec ma mère l'année dernière, mais il avait eu trop de boulot finalement. Il avait voulu qu'on y aille cette année. Mais c'était avant qu'elle ne le quitte et qu'il devienne blessant avec moi, alors je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait maintenu le projet. Et donc j'ai mon passeport prêt chez lui.

Draco hocha la tête. Harry partirait la semaine prochaine. Il se sentait vide, comme s'il serait seul. Alors que ses parents seraient là, et Blaise aussi ! Mais ce ne serait pas la même chose. C'est fou comme en si peu de temps, le petit brun avait pris une grande place dans sa vie. Il avait déjà hâte qu'il revienne pour qu'ils puissent sortir, discuter. Il faudrait aussi qu'il lui demande la date à laquelle il viendrait emménager chez lui !

- Tu crois qu'un jour, on pourra voyager ensemble ? demanda-t-il soudainement à son ami.

- Je pense que oui. Enfin je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous en empêcher, répondit Harry, un peu inquiet de la pâleur soudaine du visage de Draco.

Draco se sentit soulagé. Il tenta de changer de sujet, et même si ça n'était pas très subtil, Harry suivit :

- Alors, il est comment ton cavalier ?

- Je te le dis que si tu décris Millicent ! Tu ne m'as rien dit sur elle la dernière fois à part que vous êtes sortis ensemble et que c'est une ami à toi, Théodore et Blaise...

- Ok, mais tu commences !

- Hum... il s'appelle Cormac, je l'avais déjà remarqué en début d'année, mais sans jamais oser l'approcher quoi...

- Oh, ton premier amour ? insinua Draco, l'air amusé.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai encore jamais été vraiment amoureux. Et puis, je ne le connais pas assez pour être amoureux de lui ! C'est juste qu'il est pas mal physiquement.

Harry rougit de gêne après cette déclaration. Draco fut touché de cette confidence, et se promit que si quelqu'un blessait Harry il aurait à faire à lui.

- Et il est comment alors ?

- Un peu plus grand que moi, des yeux bleus-verts, il est châtain clair et musclé, assez viril mais pas trop non plus. Il est plutôt bon en classe, joue au basket et se débrouille pas mal, bien qu'il soit un peu trop... personnel. Ce qui me dérange par contre c'est qu'il n'est pas très discret, il est même du genre à se pavaner...

- Tu n'aimes pas les gens qui se vantent mais tu l'acceptes comme cavalier ? s'étonna Draco.

- Eh bien, je suppose que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée finalement, mais comme il me tournait un peu autour, je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ? ». Et puis je ne me vois pas avec lui dans l'avenir, après je ne le verrai plus. Mais pour cette soirée, il me paraît être un bon choix. Et toi, Millicent elle est comment ?

- Milly est brune, assez grande pour une fille, elle a une carrure imposante mais ça ne fait que la rendre plus intéressante. Elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, et obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut vraiment. Elle sait être douce, elle est généreuse, sociable, et a bon caractère. C'est vraiment quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter, comme Blaise.

Un léger silence accompagna la fin de ses mots, avant qu'il ne demande à Harry d'essayer son costume pour qu'il voit à quoi il ressemblait dedans. Encore une fois, Harry accepta, mais à condition que le blond en fasse de même. Draco se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain pour se changer pendant que Harry commençait à passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

Lorsqu'il revint, il fut surpris. Pas que Harry soit moche habituellement, mais il ne se mettait pas assez en valeur. Or, le costume qu'il portait lui allait comme un gant. Il était noir avec quelques reflets verts, accompagné d'une chemise grise en dessous. Il n'avait ni cravate ni nœud, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Le pantalon droit était noir et simple, mais il lui tombait juste bien sur les hanches, relevant sa finesse.

Harry était lui aussi en arrêt sur image, son regard détaillant son vis-à-vis. Il portait une chemise d'un gris foncé avec une veste plus claire au-dessus, avec une cravate assortie. Son pantalon était noir, dans la même coupe que celui de Harry. Vraiment, Draco était très séduisant ainsi.

- Tu ne te moques pas de ton cavalier, dit Draco, admiratif.

- Et toi de ton amie, sourit Harry. Ce costume te va vraiment bien !

Puis ils se changèrent à nouveau avant que Draco n'aille dire au revoir à Lily. Harry rappela à sa mère qu'il mangeait chez les Malfoy ce soir, et que Draco le ramènerait ensuite.

- S'il se fait trop tard et qu'on te le propose, tu pourras rester dormir là-bas, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Bien qu'il doute qu'il accepterait, puisqu'il avait cours le lendemain matin pour la dernière fois au lycée, il remercia sa mère avant de lui faire une bise et de rejoindre la voiture du blond.

La route se fit dans la bonne humeur, entre blagues stupides et tentatives de chants avec la radio. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez lui pourtant, Draco grogna : une voiture était garée dans la cour, et il la connaissait bien, malheureusement. Pourtant, aucune visite n'était prévue, ni autorisée. Sa mère était trop fatiguée pour recevoir, et elle devait pouvoir se reposer au calme, sans avoir à se soucier de ce genre d'inconvénients.

Harry avait bien remarqué la tension de Draco, mais ne sachant pas ce qui l'irritait tant, il ne sut que faire, à part montrer son soutien au blond en lui enserrant l'épaule avant qu'ils gravissent les marches pour passer les portes de l'entrée et se rendre ensuite au salon. En avançant, ils entendirent Dobby demander à quelqu'un de ne pas entrer dans le salon sans y avoir été invité. Draco entra dans une colère sourde.

Alors, vous aviez trouvée la fin du chapitre précédent frustrante ? x) à votre place je tuerai l'auteur ! Mais bon, si vous voulez la suite, qui se trouve encore dans mes brouillons illisibles, ce n'est pas forcément la solution ^^

Je vous dis à très vite ! :)


	12. Chapter 11

Comme promis voici la suite ! Je... Je vous l'avais promis pour la semaine dernière ? Moi ? Mais... oui bon j'avoue touuut ! J'ai mes cousins qui sont venus de Moselle jusque chez moi, au fin fond de l'Oise. Et je les aime mes cousins :3 alors j'ai pas fini de taper ce chapitre u.u' (shame on me !)

Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont toutes fait tellement plaisir :D

J'ai eu pas mal de propositions pour la mystérieuse personne, mais personne n'a deviné qui ! Je suis assez fière de moi x). Bien que l'idée de Bellatrix soit intéressante, dans mon histoire je ne pense pas qu'elle apparaîtra (désolée pour ses fans). Pansy m'avait effleurée, mais ça aurait été tellement simple ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

_**Luna :**_ Je suis contente d'avoir fait cette fin, au moins je te donne encore plus envie de lire et de laisser un petit mot, héhé ^^

_**Etienne**_ : Wahou ton commentaire était cool ! Merci beaucoup :D et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Enfin vous allez avoir la réponse à la question ! Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 11 :

Draco souffla. Il s'habillait pour aller au bal. Blaise à ses côtés faisait de même, attendant patiemment qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait. Mais le blond ne semblait pas décidé, et Blaise n'était pas patient, alors il lui força un peu la main, à sa manière :

- Bon, Dray, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as l'air prêt à déplacer le Sahara par la seule force de tes poumons ?

Cette réflexion ne plut pas vraiment au jeune homme, qui se tourna lentement vers le métis, l'air de dire « je vais te bouffer si tu continues ». Ce qui n'effraya pas Blaise, il y était habitué depuis longtemps. Draco finit par soupirer une dernière fois avant de se lancer.

- C'est Astoria Greengrass.

- Qu'a-t-elle encore bien pu faire ? s'étonna Blaise.

Sa réflexion était justifiée, après tout Astoria avait déjà fait de nombreuses choses stupides, comme croire que Draco, parce qu'il avait accepté de sortir une fois au cinéma avec elle, voudrait l'épouser, ou encore penser qu'en faisant suivre Draco pour s'assurer qu'il ne la trompe pas, elle découvrirait des choses compromettantes sur lui ou sa famille pour lui faire du chantage et pouvoir l'épouser... Entre autres choses. Les Malfoy avaient pourtant été très clairs auprès de la famille Greengrass sur le fait que Draco ne ferait pas de mariage de convenance, même s'il venait d'une famille riche. Daphné Greengrass était d'ailleurs une bonne amie de Draco et Blaise, et était désespérée par le comportement de sa jeune sœur.

- Elle est venue hier en début de soirée, sans prévenir. Elle allait entrer dans le salon, sans s'être faite annoncer, alors que Dobby lui demandait de patienter un moment, quand je suis arrivé avec Harry. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Maman se reposait, elle est de plus en plus fatiguée, et si cette folle l'avait vue comme ça... J'ai peur de ce qu'elle aurait pu faire.

Draco, sur les conseils de Harry, avait fini par dire à Blaise que sa mère était malade. Et depuis, il se sentait bien mieux. Blaise lui en avait un peu voulu, puis le lendemain il l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il était là maintenant, et lui demandant pardon pour n'avoir rien vu.

- Et je suppose qu'elle a fait un scandale, disant qu'elle avait bien le droit de venir chez son futur époux ou quelque chose d'aussi tordu ? grimaça le brun.

- Bingo, soupira Draco. Je l'ai envoyée promener, essayant de me montrer calme et poli quand même, pour garder les apparences. Elle allait répliquer, mais Harry, qui m'avait suivi quand je suis sorti de la voiture, l'a coupée en me demandant sur un ton hautain que je ne lui aurai jamais imaginé « Draco, qui est cette fille qui ose venir à l'improviste chez des personnes dont elle n'est pas intime, et alors que ceux-ci ont déjà un invité ? ». Tu imagines bien que Astoria s'est énervée, lui disant qu'il ne devrait pas se prendre pour plus important qu'il n'était, des choses de ce genre. Elle a été jusqu'à dire que, s'il était vraiment un proche, il devrait savoir qui elle était puisqu'elle était ma fiancée, Astoria Greengrass. Tu sais ce qu'il a eu le culot de répondre ? dit Draco, clairement ravi de ce qu'il allait annoncer.

- Non, mais je t'avouerai que j'ai un peu peur vu ton sourire sadique... murmura Blaise, pas très rassuré.

- Il a dit « Oh, Astoria Greengrass, celle qui a harcelé Terry Boot jusqu'à ce qu'il porte plainte ? Celle dont Draco, Blaise et Théo se plaignent régulièrement ? Je n'étais pas pressé de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle, mais maintenant que c'est chose faite, je pourrai demander à mon père de vous ruiner, vous et votre famille qui n'a pas su vous faire interner quand il le fallait apparemment », fit Draco sur le même ton que Harry la veille. J'en suis moi-même venu à espérer ne jamais l'avoir pour ennemi, sourit le blond.

- J'imagine que ça ne s'est pas fini aussi facilement ?

Blaise s'amusait beaucoup finalement de ce récit, bien qu'il se promit lui aussi de rester bon ami avec le brun s'il tenait à la vie.

- Non évidemment, elle lui a ri au nez, disant que personne ne pouvait faire ça. Harry a eu un sourire sadique à ce moment-là, c'était magnifique, et lui a dit avec un calme effrayant « ah non ? Pas même les Potter et les Black ? ». La tête de cette folle était mémorable ! Mais ce fut encore plus drôle quand mon père est arrivé ! Dobby avait été le prévenir, inquiet de la tournure que pourraient prendre les choses. Et pour bien enfoncer le clou, il a ajouté « Je suis certain que ton père écoutera ta requête, tout comme Régulus puisque tu es le filleul de Sirius. Et tu pourras compter sur l'appui de la famille Malfoy, évidemment, puisque c'est entre nos murs qu'elle a mal agi envers toi et ma famille. ». Dans la soirée, Mr Greengrass a appelé pour excuser le comportement de sa fille et assurer qu'elle ne recommencerait pas, et que si c'était le cas elle serait déshéritée et reniée.

Blaise était soufflé. Harry n'aimait pas le pouvoir mais il savait s'en servir...

- Après quoi, nous avons agréablement dîné, comme toujours avec Harry, puis je l'ai raccompagné, bien que ma mère ait insisté pour le voir dormir à la maison.

Alors qu'ils finissaient de se préparer, le sourire aux lèvres, le silence s'installa dans la chambre de l'aristocrate. Une fois prêts, ils quittèrent la demeure Malfoy pour aller chercher Millicent, puis Hermione. Draco, puisqu'il conduirait, avait assuré aux adultes et à ses amis qu'il ne boirait qu'un verre en début de soirée avant de tourner au jus de fruit, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle, Harry les rejoignit, accompagné de McLaggen. Les présentations furent fraîches mais l'ambiance festive aida à détendre tout le monde autour de la table. Les filles furent complimentées pour leurs robes, ce qui les fit beaucoup rougir. Blaise avait même dit à Hermione que s'il n'avait pas déjà été amoureux d'elle, il le serait devenu à coup sûr dés cet instant. Le sourire de la jeune fille avant qu'il ne l'embrasse était resplendissant.

McLaggen tenta d'accaparer Harry en lui racontant tous les paniers qu'il avait marqué, mais sans y parvenir. Celui-ci s'amusait trop avec Dean et Seamus à faire le pitre, ou à discuter avec Draco et Blaise lorsqu'ils ne dansaient pas avec leurs cavalières. Cela irrita beaucoup le basketteur, qui finit par aller l'interrompre dans une chorégraphie sans queue ni tête avec les deux loustiques pour qu'il vienne danser avec lui. Harry s'excusa d'un sourire et se laissa guider dans un rock entraînant avec son cavalier.

Ils dansèrent ainsi sur plusieurs chansons, enchainant différents styles, jusqu'à ce que Harry se rende compte qu'il n'avait pas vu Draco depuis un moment, et qu'il semblait ne plus être là. Il était bientôt minuit. Il prétexta une soif intense après avoir tant bougé pour pouvoir aller au buffet et interroger Millicent. Elle lui apprit que Draco avait dû sortir prendre un appel urgent. Un mauvais pressentiment fit faire à Harry demi-tour pour retrouver la sortie. Une fois dehors, il trouva rapidement le blond. La main qui tenait son téléphone pendant le long de son corps. Et en même temps, Harry sentit une grande tension émaner du blond. Il s'approcha de lui, suffisamment bruyamment pour qu'il l'entende, puis posa doucement une main sur son épaule.  
Quand il vit le visage torturé de son ami, ses yeux bleus-gris au bord des larmes, il comprit. Alors il le serra dans ses bras et pleura pour lui, tout en chuchotant des paroles apaisantes.

- Maman, murmura Draco, avant qu'une unique larme ne coule le long de sa joue gauche.

Eh oui, triste fin n'est-ce pas ? Qui a dit que j'étais une gentille ? x) enfin je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette fin, et le chapitre suivant.

À la prochaine ! :)


	13. Chapter 12

Voici la suite, tout juste finie d'être retapée ! Vous allez voir que les choses se compliquent un peu, mais sans encore devenir « intéressantes » x).

Réponses aux reviews des « anonymes » :

_**Luna :**_ Merci encore et toujours de tes reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir :D. Si tu as apprécié le passage avec Astoria, tu m'en vois ravie ^^.

Bon courage pour tes examens ! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! (et même si ça se fait pas, t'as raison de le faire, ça fait jamais de mal de s'encourager soi-même !)

_**Calimero :**_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, ce n'est pas non plus une obligation hein ! Surtout si t'avais plus de PC (mais comment tu as pu tenir si longtemps sans ?)

Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite ! Merci encore :D

Bien, sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12 :

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un grand flou pour le blond. Harry avait rapidement pris les choses en main : il avait été chercher leurs amis, leur demandant s'ils voulaient continuer à profiter de la fête et rentrer avec quelqu'un d'autre plus tard, ou bien les suivre. Ils choisirent de soutenir Draco et de rester auprès de lui. Blaise, qui n'avait rien bu puisque Hermione s'y opposait, prit le volant. Hermione s'assit à ses côtés, sur le siège passager. Millicent s'installa derrière elle, Draco au milieu, un peu nauséeux, Harry à sa gauche. Ils étaient serrés, mais cela ne dérangea pas le blond. Il avait besoin de sentir au moins une présence pour ne pas sombrer.  
Blaise se sentait désemparé, il ne savait quoi faire pour soutenir son meilleur ami. À part être présent, rien ne pourrait l'aider. Mais il ne laissa pas ces sombres pensées l'envahir. La main de Hermione sur la sienne lui apportait un grand soutien, cela l'apaisait un peu. Il se promit de tout faire pour la garder.

Hermione ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait simplement compris que la mère de Draco était décédée, et qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Elle avait suivi le mouvement pour essayer d'être un peu là pour lui, mais aussi pour Blaise et Harry.

Millicent se trouvait dans un état semblable : incompréhension, tristesse, envie de soutenir ses amis. Elle espérait que Draco saurait surmonter cette épreuve, et qu'elle pourrait l'y aider.

Harry se sentait mal. Narcissa était partie. Il ne la verrait plus. Il ne la connaissait que depuis peu, mais elle avait tant fait pour lui déjà ! Et puis, elle avait encore tant d'amour à donner, tellement de choses à vivre ! Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était aider Draco, le soutenir, lui apporter un peu de l'affection qu'il venait de perdre, être là pour lui tout simplement. Il le pousserait à sortir plus tard, lui rendrait son sourire avec le pour le moment, il lui serrait simplement la main, y faisant de petits cercles, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Le retour se fit dans le silence donc. Arrivés au manoir,, ils retrouvèrent M. Malfoy, apparemment encore sous le choc lui aussi, entouré par Severus et Sirius. Son masque était un peu tombé, bien qu'il essaye de garder une certaine contenance et un calme qu'il ne devait pas ressentir.

- Elle... S'est endormie. Et quand je suis entré dans la chambre pour me coucher à ses côtés... Elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Draco... Veux-tu... Veux-tu la voir, une dernière fois ? murmura-t-il à son fils, bouleversé.

- J'aimerai beaucoup, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry, et timidement, lui demanda :

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry serra doucement sa main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, acquiesçant d'un léger signe de tête.. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre, où ils trouvèrent Narcissa, allongée dans son lit, vêtue d'un peignoir indigo. Draco versa une larme en se précipitant vers sa mère, la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il la serra dans ses bras, ne retenant finalement plus ses larmes, se laissant aller tant qu'il le pouvait encore à la pleurer. Car dés le lendemain, la nouvelle serait répandue, les Malfoy visités par des hypocrites, l'incinération devrait être prévue, les derniers papiers mis en ordre. Alors, ces derniers instants de paix, il voulait les dédier à sa mère, laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus une dernière fois. Ce n'est que quelques minutes, ou peut-être des heures plus tard, qu'il cessa de verser son chagrin.

Harry était là. Il avait aussi pleuré, mais moins.

- Nous devrions rejoindre ton père, Severus et Sirius au salon. Blaise a raccompagné les filles, il se faisait tard. Ils s'excusent tous les trois de n'avoir pu reste, murmura le brun.

- Je les appellerai pour les rassurer, soupira Draco. Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter mais... Je suis quand même soulagé de savoir que je peux compter sur eux. Et sur toi, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace qui semblait vouloir être un sourire.

- Il est passé 2h du matin, il faudrait aller finir cette soirée, conclut Harry.

Draco soupira, mais finit cependant par se redresser, essuyer les dernière traces de sa faiblesse, avant de se diriger vers le salon comme le lui avait dit Harry.

Avec les trois hommes, ils parlèrent de la conduite à adopter en public d'ici quelques heures maintenant, firent la liste des choses à faire comme confirmer la messe qui serait donnée dans la semaine, se demandèrent s'il n'était pas préférable de cacher la cause réelle de la mort de Narcissa...

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait mentir, s'obstina Draco.

- Parce que le fait qu'elle n'en ait parlé à personne pourrait ternir son image. Ce serait une preuve de son manque de confiance dans ses « amies », et je veux que ma femme, si elle n'était pas appréciée à sa juste valeur par ces imbéciles, ne soit pas en plus calomniée. Je refuse qu'on lui manque de respect.

- Mais dire que vous l'ignoriez vous-même, que vous n'avez rien remarqué, vous apporterait des problèmes, on dira que votre famille n'était plus unie, et il y aura des rumeurs bien plus indiscrètes et blessantes qui seront colportées, fit remarquer Harry.

- Et que proposez-vous de mieux ? coupa Severus, qui ne voyait vraiment pas comment se sortir de ce bourbier que cette société hypocrite leur imposait.

- Et si vous disiez avoir remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien, sans savoir que c'était si grave ? Que depuis un mois, vous aviez bien remarqué sa perte de poids, mais qu'elle avait tout fait pour vous cacher la vérité, et que vous ne l'aviez découverte qu'il y a une ou deux semaines ? proposa Harry.

- Mais oui, murmura Sirius.

- Cissa passera ainsi pour une femme forte qui ne voulait inquiéter personne, ajouta Severus, comprenant le fil de sa pensée. Elle sera montrée comme un modèle : une femme qui connaissait son devoir, dont on enviera le courage pour avoir continué avec cette maladie, seule qui plus est.

Ils allèrent finalement se coucher passé cinq heures du matin, Harry, Severus et Sirius ayant décidé de rester avec leurs amis. Lily avait été prévenue, et comprenait que son fils veuille rester soutenir Draco. Elle proposa de passer dans l'après-midi, ce que les Malfoy acceptèrent, avec gratitude pour Draco, une certaine réserve pour Lucius.

Une fois dans la chambre de Draco, ils se mirent en pyjama, puis Harry se coucha sur le matelas qu'il avait installé, tandis que Draco allait dans son lit, trop fatigué pour lutter à savoir qui prendrait le lit ou le matelas. Cependant, tous deux n'arrivaient pas à dormir. Trop de stress, trop d'inquiétudes, trop de tristesse. Alors Draco prit son courage à deux mains, à sa manière :

- Harry, tu dors ?

- Non. J'y arrive pas... soupira l'autre.

- Est-ce que... tu ne préférerais pas dormir dans le lit ?

- Draco on en a déjà parlé avant, et puis on est installés, et...

- Je voulais dire avec moi. Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir, viens avec moi. On peut discuter jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme comme ça.

Argument fallacieux. Mais Harry sentait la détresse émaner des paroles et de la voix du blond. Alors il se redressa, prit son oreiller, et se dirigea vers la place que Draco venait de lui faire. À ses côtés, peut-être un peu trop près, mais Harry n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir. Il ferait tout pour que son ami se sente mieux, et puis ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment de dormir avec lui.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, sans que la moindre conversation n'ait été tentée, ils s'endormirent, apaisés. Harry fut le premier à partir dans les bras de Morphée. Et dans ceux de Draco, qui le serra fort contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

Voilààà, c'est finiii (8). Comment ça je vais pas mieux ? .

Bon, bref, la suite arrivera rapidement, j'ai commencé à la retaper.

Si vous avez des remarques, des critiques à faire, n'hésitez pas ! :D


	14. Chapter 13

Et voici le chapitre 13 ! Il est en avance hein ? J'ai été assez rapide à le retravailler, donc je me suis dit qu'il était inutile de vous faire attendre beaucoup plus longtemps ^^. Bon et puis c'est aussi parce que ce week-end je pourrais pas avancer, je suis à une réunion de famille (ce qui implique une trentaine d'oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines, et pas mal de petits-cousins et petites-cousines... Vive les grandes familles :D)

Réponse aux reviews :

_**Luna :**_ Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de lire tes reviews ! :). Et félicitations pour tes examens ! :D

Tu penses beaucoup à mon histoire ? C'est un grand honneur ^^. Tes idées sont intéressantes, et j'hésitais un peu à exploiter cette histoire. Le fait que tu le proposes m'incite à y réfléchir plus sérieusement ! Merci à toi :D (et cela ne m'a pas blessée ne t'en fais pas, au contraire ^^)

Bon courage pour la suite de tes études ! :)

Chapitre 13 :

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent tous de leurs chambres, les yeux cerclés de noir et la trace de l'oreiller bien présente, il était passé midi. Lily arriva à ce moment-là, pensant leur préparer le repas. Elle proposa de faire un brunch pendant qu'ils iraient s'habiller. Harry l'aida avant de prendre la place de Severus dans l'une des salles de bains du manoir. Quand il en sortit, Draco prit sa place. Lucius était déjà sorti, ce qui signifiait que Sirius était dans l'autre salle d'eau. Les deux derniers ne sortirent que vingt bonnes minutes après.

- Merci pour le repas, soupira Draco. Nous avons donné congé à tout notre personnel afin d'être tranquilles, et puis maman... elle préférait cuisiner pour nous, nous n'avons donc pas de cuisinier, finit-il doucement.

La peine était ce qui ressortait le plus de ses mots, avec l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère. Sans doute ne réalisait-il pas encore tout ce que son départ impliquait.

La suite des événements fut toute aussi floue que ceux de la soirée de vendredi pour Draco. Mardi sa mère était incinérée après une grande messe où tout le gratin était venu, mais aussi quelques personnes âgées, venues d'un institut auquel Narcissa faisait régulièrement des dons, allant parfois tenir compagnie aux personnes âgées dans une aile, aux jeunes orphelins dans l'autre. Draco se dit qu'il demanderait à son père de continuer à faire des dons à cet organisme, où il avait parfois accompagné sa mère.

Mercredi, le notaire lisait le testament. Ça avait été très rapide parce que tout était prêt, et qu'il s'agissait de Narcissa Black-Malfoy. Une partie de l'argent qui ne revenait pas à Draco allait à sa sœur Bellatrix, pour payer ses frais. Pour qu'elle soit soignée correctement encore longtemps dans l'hôpital où elle devrait rester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, jugée trop instable par plusieurs experts. Regulus prendrait le relai quand il hériterait de sa mère, mais Walburga tenait encore la forme, malgré ses presque quatre-vingt-dix ans. Et elle avait renié Bellatrix, parce qu'une internée en psychiatrie dans la famille, c'était comme les gays, on n'en voulait pas...

Une autre part allait à Andromeda, la sœur de Narcissa, qui décida de la donner à sa fille, Nymphadora. La tante de Draco possédait déjà un capital important, ayant travaillé et gagné sa vie correctement avec son mari. Nymphadora commençait seulement à s'installer et à avoir un job à peu près stable, sa mère voulait simplement assurer ses arrières en cas de coup dur.

La jeune fille voulut refuser, mais en voyant le regard noir de sa mère et en entendant ses menaces si elle s'obstinait, elle finit par accepter, remerciant tout le monde. Draco l'enjoignit à venir les voir plus souvent si elle en avait le temps, il aurait voulu avoir de ses nouvelles, savoir ce qu'elle devenait. Les trois Malfoy aimaient beaucoup cette branche de la famille de Narcissa, Andromeda et Ted étant très sympathiques et ayant de la conversation, Nymphadora étant très gentille mais n'ayant pas sa langue dans sa poche.

Jeudi, Draco apprit qu'il passait en deuxième année. Harry de son côté avait finalisé son inscription en première année d'art. Draco serait son senior à la rentrée, et il avait su tirer un petit sourire au blond avec cette histoire. Le soir même, ils fêtèrent leur réussite, et Harry resterait à nouveau dormir après.

Pourtant, son téléphone sonna, faisant par la même occasion retomber un peu l'ambiance détendue qu'il avait su créer pour Draco. Harry décrocha et écouta son père lui rappeler qu'ils partiraient demain à 17h. Quand il raccrocha Harry avait le cœur lourd. Le fait de laisser le blond le dérangeait, aussi en parla-t-il au concerné.

- Mais il faut que tu y ailles, répliqua Draco. Ne crois pas que ça me fasse plaisir de te voir partir, mais ce voyage doit te permettre de créer un nouveau lien avec ton père, et de l'aider à se sortir un peu de ses conneries avec toutes ces femmes et les fêtes. Et puis la France est un très beau pays. Profites-en, et laisse-moi me morfondre ! conclut-il en plaisantant.

Même si le ton était blagueur, Harry n'était pas de son avis. Comment pourrait-il abandonner son ami dans un tel moment ? Oui il y aurait le téléphone, les mails, les sms, mais ce n'était tout de même pas pareil. Il pourrait lui mentir en disant qu'il allait bien plus facilement...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas autant Harry, intervint Lucius.

Il avait entendu leur conversation, et voyant la détresse des deux garçons, alors qu'il hésitait quelques minutes auparavant, il avait pris sa décision.

- Nous partirons en voyage samedi, les renseigna-t-il face à leurs regards intrigués.

- Et où cela, père ? interrogea Draco.

- Je devais aller à Londres pour le nouveau restaurant de la filiale. Tu m'y accompagneras. Et puis Sirius doit aller régler certaines choses avec Regulus à propos des affaires Black. Même s'il a été répudié, il continue à veiller au grain avec son frère, tu le sais... Lui et Severus se joindront à nous. Tu pourras ainsi visiter Londres avec ton parrain pendant que nous serons occupés, par exemple, ou venir avec moi.

Cette annonce rassura Harry, qui ne se voyait pas partir sans être sûr que Draco serait occupé et entouré. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce un peu avant les quitta finalement.

- Bien, maintenant que ce détail est réglé, nous pourrions aller nous coucher, proposa Lucius. Surtout si Harry doit rentrer chez lui un peu plus tôt pour finir de préparer ses valises et profiter un peu de sa mère.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent tout en continuant de discuter. Une fois couchés, l'un dans le lit l'autre sur le matelas, Draco reprit la parole :

- Je me sens tellement vide... Tout est passé très vite.

- Trop vite peut-être, ajouta Harry. Je pense que tu ne ressentiras les effets de tout ça que d'ici une ou deux semaines. Enfin, ça a été comme ça pour maman quand elle a perdu ses parents.

Harry ne lui parlait pas souvent de sa famille. Et lui non plus en fait. Draco s'en rendait compte maintenant : ils se connaissaient, mais ne connaissaient pas bien le passé, la vie de l'autre. Il décida qu'il réparerait cet oubli dans les prochaines semaines. Il voulait connaître Harry mieux que quiconque. Cette pensée en tête, il finit par demander, timidement :

- Harry... est-ce que tu veux dormir avec moi ?

Jamais « est-ce que tu peux ». Draco n'était pas prêt à accepter qu'il avait besoin de Harry pour dormir correctement. Mais le brun le savait, sans rien en dire, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Alors, comme toujours depuis bientôt une semaine, Harry accepta. Il se dirigea vers le lit de son meilleur ami, et s'y installa. Parce que comme ça, ils dormaient bien mieux tous les deux. Les bras de Draco le serrèrent contre lui, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Et Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que dans ces bras. Et comme chaque soir, tout en se nichant tout contre lui, le nez dans son cou, il prit soin de boucler son cœur, qui battait décidément bien trop vite. Pour ne pas commettre d'erreur. Parce que Draco, son meilleur ami, aimait les femmes.

Et que lui était bêtement tombé amoureux de ce meilleur ami.

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Je vous dis à la prochaine :)

Lucie.


	15. Chapter 14

Bien le bonjour ! Comme prévu, je publie ce chapitre en ce magnifique mercredi midi jeudi soir, 23:45 passé, pluvieux... (comment ça je suis pire qu'en retard ?)

Par ailleurs, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer (enfin tout est relatif...). Je ne pourrai pas publier le week-end prochain (remarque c'est dans deux jours alors bon, je fais pas dans le miracle encore). Parce que je ne suis pas là (pour changer), et que mes cours reprennent lundi...

Enfin ce sera la première semaine donc je pourrai m'avancer et poster dans le courant de la semaine (je ferai tout pour !), mais après, ça risque de devenir plus compliqué.

En plus je n'ai plus la « bonne inspiration », tout ce que j'ai écrit pour dans deux chapitres est d'un guimauve affolant, ça m'aurait presque rendue malade si j'étais pas habituée...

Bref, vous avez un chapitre après ça de sûr, que j'ai déjà rédigé et plus qu'à retravailler, mais après... *voix d'outre-tombe* préparez-vous au piiiire mes chers lecteurs, mes chères lectrices... Les bisounours vont vous envahir et vous bouffer le cerveau pour mettre du sirop de maïs à la place !

Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, et en plus il a été bêta-readé ! Eh ouais, on a la classe ou on l'a pas *sort*

Après ce début complètement inutile, voici les réponses aux « anonymes » :

_**Luna :**_ Ah, soleil de mes chapitres ! (comment ça je vais pas mieux ?). Merci pour les compliments, ça me fait plaisir vraiment :D

Ne t'en fais pas, il ne vivra pas de mélodrame, j'aime pas ça non plus ^^

Merci, j'aime beaucoup le tien aussi, même si son origine est assez particulière... J'avais jamais entendu un truc pareil, mais ça te rend encore plus unique ! :)  
Aller, bon courage ma belle ! 3

_**Evandarkmaga :**_ Eh oui ! Enfin j'aime pas trop faire souffrir les gens, alors ça va aller ^^

Disclaimer : Tout à J.K.R, rien à moi sauf l'histoire, et je me fais pas de sous dessus !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite (enfin) une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 14 :

Six jours. Six f*cking days qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry. Cinq jours qu'il était à Londres avec son père, parfois son parrain et Sirius, séparé de lui par une mer ridicule.

Il voulait que le lendemain, Harry retrait chez lui. Et même s'il savait qu'il voudrait profiter de cette journée pour être avec Lily avant de devoir commencer son job d'été lundi, Draco voulait se montrer égoïste et le voir, l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour lui parler et l'écouter lui raconter ses visites. Ils avaient beaucoup communiqué par SMS pendant cette semaine, parfois (comprendre tous les deux jours) Draco appelait Harry, juste pour l'entendre, parce que sa voix lui manquait, tout comme son visage et son sourire qu'il imaginait quand il parlait d'un musée ou d'une sculpture vue au Louvre. Et même si ce n'était pas la même chose que de l'avoir face à lui, il s'en contentait, car c'était mieux que rien.

Le blond avait finalement appelé Lily pour savoir s'il pourrait passer les voir le lendemain. Ce que la femme accepta, ravie de l'avoir à dîner, lui proposant même de rester dormir s'il le souhaitait. Draco, qui pensait ne venir qu'en fin d'après-midi en coup de vent et repartir au moment du dîner, fut ravi de l'invitation. Il prévint donc son père qui approuva l'idée. Lily lui proposa de venir dîner lui aussi, puisqu'il n'y aurait sans doute rien à manger chez lui. L'homme fut touché, et accepta volontiers. Elle invita aussi Sirius et Severus, qui acceptèrent, la rendant encore plus heureuse de recevoir tout ce monde.

Mary et Rémus devaient déjà venir à la base, tout comme Sullivan, afin que Harry leur raconte son voyage. Le couple, contrairement à l'homme, ne fut pas étonné de voir tout le monde dans le salon quand ils arrivèrent un peu avant l'heure du dîner pour pouvoir discuter. Ainsi, Sirius et Severus rencontrèrent l'homme qui avait su conquérir Lily, et furent rassurés de voir à quel point il était civilisé et intelligent.

Quand James vint déposer son fils chez son ex-femme, il fut surpris de voir toutes les voitures déjà présentes en face de la petite maison. Lorsqu'il sonna, Lily vint lui ouvrir et l'invita à entrer en souriant dans son salon bondé.

Alors que Harry sautait dans les bras d'à peu près tout le monde, y compris Lucius Malfoy, Severus Rogue et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, s'attardant un peu dans ceux du jeune Malfoy (il manqua s'étouffer à cette constatation), James crut sa fin arrivée. Severus Rogue et les deux Malfoy. Dans la même pièce que lui. Il se racla la gorge et, pour conserver les apparences et sa nouvelle complicité avec son fils, salua tout le monde poliment, y compris l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il oublierait sans doute le visage d'ici demain. Il partit rapidement après cela, refusant à peu près gentiment l'invitation à rester dîner de Lily. En partant, il croisa les Granger et leur fille, Hermione s'il se souvenait bien, accompagnée d'un métis. Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait du jeune Zabini.

Dans le salon, tout le monde discutait, interrogeant les voyageurs, ou du moins essayait, car quand ils s'adressaient à Harry, Draco faisait tout pour retrouver son attention. Si cela amusait beaucoup Sirius, Lily et Blaise, ce n'était pas du goût du petit brun. Severus et Lucius étaient plutôt blasé du comportement de ce gamin. Ce gosse ne se rendait donc pas compte que Harry allait l'envoyer paître s'il continuait ainsi ? Apparemment pas, car il décida d'aller bouder auprès de son meilleur ami lorsque Harry l'ignora totalement, agacé de ne pouvoir discuter avec Rémus, Mary et Severus de la galerie Médicis de Rubens qu'il avait adorée. Il ne supportait pas qu'on essaye de l'accaparer ainsi, même si c'était Draco.

Le blond se vexa et se dirigea vers Blaise, qui se moquait ouvertement de lui, pour bouder sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

- Avoue que ta technique de drague est vraiment pourrie, mec, le chambra le métis.

- Quelle technique de drague ? Si je voulais le draguer, je l'emmènerai au restaurant, un italien de préférence, il adore ça, et puis on irait se promener, sans doute irions-nous au musée, ou au cinéma aussi, s'emporta Draco. Je veux juste qu'il me parle à moi, pas aux autres, marmonna-t-il.

Pour quelqu'un qui était supposé ne pas y avoir réfléchi, c'était un plan drôlement bien rôdé, pensèrent Hermione et Blaise. Sirius était tout simplement en train de s'étouffer avec son verre, tentant de ne pas rire trop ouvertement.

Une fois sa conversation terminée, ou plutôt interrompue par l'arrivée de l'entrée et les déplacements pour se trouver une place à table, Harry fit en sorte de s'installer aux côtés de son ami qui le boudait toujours.

- Draco, pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

- Je fais pas la tête, se défendit le plus jeune Malfoy. Simplement, je ne suis pas ton bouche-trou à qui tu peux parler que quand tu n'as personne d'autre avec qui discuter.

Au moment même où ses paroles sortirent et atteignirent un peu plus son cerveau, il sut qu'il avait été trop loin. Mais sa fierté ne lui permettait pas de faire demi-tour, alors il ferait face, comme on le lui avait appris.

Harry fut blessé de ces mots qu'il trouvait injustifiés et un brin cruels. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter, et sa verve prit le dessus, comme toujours lorsqu'il était blessé :

- Excuse-moi de vouloir parler avec d'autres personnes que toi de sujets qui m'intéressent. Mais si tu es mon bouche-trou, je ne vais pas me donner la peine d'essayer de te comprendre, et encore moins m'intéresser à ce que tu as fait cette semaine, fit-il sur un ton polaire qui glaça la plupart des convives. Parrain, tu peux me passer le plat s'il-te-plait, reprit-il sur un ton courtois et en souriant.

Et durant tout le repas, il ignora Draco, qui ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher. Il tenta de se faire pardonner en le servant en viande et en gratin, mais Harry n'était pas décidé à se laisser avoir.

Les conversations tournaient, mais tout le monde voyait bien la détresse de Draco, qui ne savait comment se faire pardonner, et la tristesse de Harry.

Lorsqu'une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, due à la fatigue, la colère qu'il sentait grandir en lui, et cette tristesse accumulées, il décida de débarrasser les plats vides et commencer la vaisselle. Hermione voulut se lever pour aller réconforter son meilleur ami, mais elle fut devancée par Draco. Un soupir franchit les lèvres de Lily et Sirius, tandis que Rémus, malgré son calme apparent, laissait ses doigts s'agiter, faisant légèrement tinter ses couverts contre son assiette. Pourvu que tout se passe bien...

Harry lavait énergiquement une assiette, éclaboussant le plan de travail impeccable à l'origine. Il soupira, s'essuya les mains et essaya de se calmer. L'avion l'avait vraiment épuisé, et tous les efforts faits avec son père durant la semaine plus encore. Aussi eut-il un sursaut en sentant qu'on l'entourait. Que quelqu'un le serrait contre lui. L'odeur qui se dégageait de lui l'apaisa, et cette constatation l'effraya un peu plus. Car il savait à qui appartenaient cette étreinte et cette odeur, évidemment. Et qu'il était vraiment fichu.

Pourtant, il ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Il essayait simplement de profiter de ce moment sans que l'autre ne s'en aperçoive.

- Pardonne-moi, 'Ry, murmura Draco. C'est juste qu'on ne s'était pas vu depuis une semaine, et... je te voulais pour moi. Je voulais qu'on discute tous les deux, qu'on partage nos souvenirs.

- Je sais Draco. Mais je n'avais pas vu oncle Rémus depuis plus longtemps que toi, et on discutait art. Et je déteste qu'on essaye de me retenir, qu'on m'empêche de parler aux autres. Comme si... j'étais un objet dont on fait ce qu'on veut.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je dis, ni ne pense, et tu le sais très bien, répliqua Draco. Je croyais juste que toi aussi tu serais content de me revoir...

- Et je l'étais bon sang ! s'énerva Harry. Mais on aurait pu discuter à table, ou dans la nuit, puisque tu restes dormir, ou même la semaine prochaine ! Mais non, c'est selon l'humeur de Monsieur Draco, c'est ça ? Eh bien rêve, j'ai aussi des personnes avec qui j'aime parler qui ne sont pas toi, tout comme tu parles avec d'autres personnes que moi. C'est normal. Alors ta possessivité, tu la remballes, j'ai déjà dû supporter celle de mon père et ses exigences pendant une semaine, j'ai pas besoin de ça en plus.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du brun, ce qui l'énerva un peu plus encore. Il détestait pleurer, surtout devant des gens. Même si c'était Draco. Surtout si c'était Draco.

Le blond l'avait laissé parler, enfin plutôt crier sur la fin, sentant que son ami avait besoin d'évacuer ce stress latent et cette tristesse qui déformait ses traits déjà tirés par la fatigue. Il resserra ses bras autour de Harry, l'enlaçant avec douceur, chuchotant des mots apaisants à son oreille pour le calmer. Il savait que c'étaient des larmes nerveuses, mais ne savait pas pour autant comment les apaiser, et espérait ne pas empirer les choses. Mais il attendit que Harry se calme, que son esprit s'apaise enfin un peu. Et même si ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moment pour dire ça, le blond se lança quand même :

- Harry... Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de te garder pour moi, pourquoi je suis si égoïste quand il s'agit de toi, pourquoi je veux que tu me vois. Mais dont je suis certain, c'est que tu es important pour moi, alors cet égoïsme que je ressens, je vais l'enfermer au fond de moi, et je ne me comporterai plus comme le premier abruti venu. Promis.

Le brun rit un peu. Ce son était habituellement un délice aux oreilles de Draco. Cependant il fut une torture à cet instant tant il était nerveux, et faux.

- Je ne pense pas que c'était une raison pour être si blessant tout à l'heure. Que tu sois un peu égoïste ne me gêne pas vraiment, c'est que tu deviennes aussi stupide qui me dérange.

Il fallait que ça sorte. Maintenant était préférable à dans un mois ou deux.

- Enfin, je veux bien que tu sois égoïste. Mais pas en présence de ma famille. Et ma famille est dans la pièce d'à côté, alors, si on la rejoignait ?

Draco lui sourit et lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Même si c'était assez ridicule entre deux hommes, ils s'en fichaient, ça resterait entre eux. Et puis cette conversation les avait apaisé tous les deux, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

PS : je remercierai jamais assez ma « bêta de l'ombre », qui a commencé à m'aider pour cette fic que depuis ce chapitre, mais qui me soutient beaucoup dans la vie de tous les jours depuis 16ans maintenant (sur 18ans de vie ça fait beaucoup ^^). Elle m'aide à améliorer ce que je fais, et me fait progresser tout en avançant malgré ses difficultés, et pour ça je l'admire beaucoup et la remercie du fond du cœur ! 3 Ma Pucci sache que tu es la meilleure personne au monde ! Fighting !


End file.
